


Forgotten

by cassidys_angel



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, F/M, Forbidden Love, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Separations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassidys_angel/pseuds/cassidys_angel
Summary: What if Deblanc and Fiore never made it to Hell?





	1. Chapter 1

They were up all night, Fiore frantically packing everything into the trunk while Deblanc mournfully clutched their red tickets; tickets to Hell.  He rubbed his fingers around the material each with a deep thought bubbling to the surface each more horrifying than the last. 

_f we're caught down there, well that'll be the end of us_. Deblanc's first thought and the imagery that followed made him sick to his stomach.  Torture would be the least of Deblanc's worries he spent ages in Hell before Genesis, torture was the norm down there.  No, his biggest fear was for Fiore he knew it would be far better to be caught by angels than demons.  Heaven most likely would have mercy after all it was supposed to be their sort of thing.  Deblanc could hear his snarkiness of the words 'their sort of thing' playing in his mind but he knew better, it was their best hope.

Fiore was a soldier, created for fight not flight and though his days on the battlefield were long over it was still engrained into him to rise to every battle and challenge.  He knew Deblanc was terrified about it maybe that was why he was putting so much gusto into it trying to rally him.  But Deblanc wasn't another of Fiore's troops, no he was someone much more special.  Deblanc was his beloved and he couldn't stand seeing him so twisted up after all this was supposed to be simple get in, retrieve and get out.  Sure the objectives were simple but the human beings, bloody human beings weren't!  And now Genesis proved not to be so simple he was far more complex than Fiore and Deblanc anticipated. 

Used to be sing him a song, read to him or show him some affection or rather Deblanc show the affection as Fiore was much more the disciplinarian but Genesis was thought to be happy.  When he escaped Fiore thought he was just being rebellious and wanted to get them on a little game of tag or at least that's what Deblanc had convinced him of and that getting him to come home would be simple.  Fiore learned very quickly upon meeting Cassidy and Jesse Custer that was bullshit. 

So now here they were desperate to get their unruly child under control and going to the one place that held the most painful memories for Deblanc and Fiore felt like the bad guy leading the charge but desperate times called for desperate measures.  As he was packing he watched Deblanc's hands and fingers rubbing the tickets and his eyes flashed with worry and fear.  _Dammit I should do something for him_ Fiore thought but all he could continue to do was pack and try to straighten the room out as best he could. 

Then there was the matter of the Seraph in the bathtub who Fiore dismembered.  He was packing the shaving kit up after sunrise she was glaring at him with hateful eyes, her glare burned Fiore in the heart he couldn't stand to look at her so he pulled the curtain shut and decided to turn the radio on. 

“I left the radio on for her” Fiore said throwing the kit into the trunk Deblanc just nodded blankly.  Fiore sighed, “Maybe it's not such a good idea, but I'm tired of sitting around here.” he placed his hands on hips still trying to convince Deblanc it's the only option they have “This at least, you know, shows initiative.”

“Why don't we just call Heaven instead?  We confess, tell'em everything, and throw ourselves on their mercy.” Deblanc had to make one final appeal to Fiore's better sense, anything not to have to go back to Hell.

“We discussed that.  They'd separate us forever...” Fiore was interrupted by an all too familiar sound Deblanc heard it too.  There were seven of them “Shite!” Deblanc swore in a soft whisper, it was the sound of re-invigoration.  Deblanc rose from the bed and moved towards Fiore “I counted seven...”

“Deblanc, we can't take them all on.  We couldn't restrain her by ourselves” Fiore whispered hastily when they heard movement outside the door “Shhh” Deblanc shushed him.  They hoped by being silent they would move on giving them enough time to flee.  Fiore looked at the door and saw the shadow of two boots he tapped Deblanc and pointed, Deblanc placed his finger to his lips to signal Fiore to remain still and silent.  They sighed relief when the light returned to the bottom of the door “That was a close one” Fiore spoke aloud when the door was kicked in, it was hanging by it's top hinge.

The room quickly filled with seven Seraphs encircling Fiore and Deblanc to the trunk.  It was five males and two females, definitely way more than Fiore and Deblanc could handle they were all far more menacing than the tiny one in the tub.  Deblanc decided he was going try to smooth talk them and make it seem like it was a good thing they showed up.  “Percy it's been so long it's a good thing you lot showed up Fiore and I were just about to call you...”

Percy the leader who was easily four inches taller than Fiore and had the figure of a bodybuilder with his curly red hair he always reminded Deblanc of a bully.  He swung his fist with great force into Deblanc's gut knocking the wind out of him, down on his knees he went trying to catch his breath again “Silent demon scum you will have no need to speak.  Ophelia secure the perimeter no one is to enter...” he commanded one of the females she nodded and headed out the door to keep it safe.

“Fiore, you were one of the greatest Adelphi I had ever seen destined to become a Seraph.  What happened to you brother?”

It had been a long time since any other angel had called Fiore brother.  He was widely known as Traitor or just wasn't acknowledged at all.  Fiore wasn't going to flinch not in the face of the others “Oh that's right you were drawn to this disgusting, filthy creature...”

“STOP THAT!  Leave'em alone!” Fiore yelled out “Fiore...” Deblanc raised his hand up to his trying to keep him from saying something that could get him hurt.  “No, Deblanc!  You say I was one of the greatest and call me brother when all I heard after...”

“Do not speak of it!” Percy warned “...you all called me a traitor and banished me what kind of brother banishes and disowns their own?  Deblanc may be a demon but he knows of love and he has never once turned his back on me.  That is what happened brother” Fiore let the last word spit like acid from his tongue.

Percy put his face into Fiore's “Where is your despicable spawn?  We went to your quarters only to find you two and the domicile gone.  So where is it?”

“Tell them” Deblanc pleaded still on his knees “Yes, do tell us Fiore for once your demon lover speaks intelligently”

Fiore's face twisted up in anger and he furiously threw his head forward to headbutt Percy.  He grabbed his face and groaned in pain “I'm going to make you sorry” he threatened when Deblanc rose suddenly “NO!  Please we throw ourselves on your mercy.  We'll tell you where Genesis is but please I beg of you don't separate us” he pleaded.

“Deblanc!” Fiore said in a low growl “I'm sorry my dear but this has gone on far enough” Deblanc apologized he knew Fiore would forgive him eventually.

“Do you really even know where it is?” Jasper the tall dark one inserted behind them “Yes, he's inside a preacher named Jesse Custer.  We tried to get him out and we succeeded but...”

“But what?!?” Percy jerked Deblanc up by his collar “...he burst the domicile and went back inside the preacher”

“What are we to do Percy?” Victor with the dark brown pony tail and goatee asked “You and Jasper will find this Jesse Custer and get that mistake of theirs out of him.  Valerie summon your best female Adelphi someone trustworthy.  Jordan, you and Harley go back and give a status report.  Ophelia?” he called her back in “Yes, Percy?”

“Check the rest of this room out we need to remove anything that might prelude to what has happened here” everyone went to work straight away.  Deblanc and Fiore then began to panic they were going to find their comrade paraplegic-ally laid out in a filthy bathtub. 

“Susan!” Ophelia cried out.  Percy dropped Deblanc and went into the bathroom “What now?” Fiore whispered harshly “We'll be okay” Deblanc falsely assured him.  Percy exited the bathroom and came to them “What did you two do?”

“I know that looks bad.  It really does but...” Percy wailed on Deblanc this time in his face he was struck down to the floor.  Susan re-invigorated out of the closet she gave Fiore an icy look and a smirk “Help Jasper and Victor find this preacher.  We have to do damage control thanks to you idiots”

“What are we to do with them?” Ophelia asked exiting the bathroom and shutting the closet doors “I'm working on that as soon as Valerie returns with the female Adelphi I will tell you more”

Valerie re-invigorated out of the bathroom and a flash of light and a mousy Aldephi female followed behind her “As you requested Percy.  This is Anais she is familiar with Fiore”

Anais and Fiore were friends before all of it happened and from what Fiore had heard from his superior she was chosen to be Fiore's mate but it never happened.  She offered a small smile towards Fiore who didn't return it instead he was trying to put together what was about to happen.

“What I am about to ask of you, young one will not be easy.  This will be most difficult and it will require you to leave Heaven's sacred walls but have faith you shall return again someday...”

“NO!” Deblanc shouted he was making wild guesses about what was going to happen.  “You can't do that!  I gave you what you wanted!”

“I didn't make a promise to you demon!  You and Fiore shall be separated forever.  Valerie if you would immobilize Fiore and take him into The Twilight and prepare him.  Anais remain with me and Ophelia for a moment so we can brief you then you may join them.”

“FIORE!” Deblanc tried to get up but Ophelia moved quickly to tackle him back to the floor.  Valerie used a syringe from her jeans pocket to stab into Fiore and before he could do anything the stopper was pushed down.  He yanked it out and went to fight her but collapsed onto the floor.  Deblanc struggled against Ophelia's overbearing body “Do you have another for the demon?” she asked.  Valerie pulled out the second one and inserted it into the back of Deblanc's neck “No!  Please!  Anything but this!” he begged.  He felt the liquid enter into his vein trickling at first then rushing he didn't have much time but he had to do what he could.  Deblanc elbowed Ophelia in the face she didn't make any moves to fight him back “You'll be down soon enough” was all she said.  He let out a weak growl and laid his head aside he didn't want to watch them take Fiore away.  Tears blinded his brown eyes “I love you” he whispered hoping some part of Fiore could hear him.  Once Valerie had left with Fiore, Percy went back to explaining Anais's mission.

Deblanc wanted to drown out Percy's chatter but something tugged at him to listen and find a way to retain the memory as he was sure he was dosed with something to make him forget.  He blinked a few times when he saw it, under the bed a small pad of paper and a pen.  Fiore and his clumsy self must've dropped it under there Deblanc had to struggle to reach under the bed but managed to get his fingers around it and dragged it to him.

He was going to scribble as much information as he could before the drug took over.  “You and Fiore shall live amongst the humans.  I know it is a lot to ask of you but you are nominated trustworthy by Valerie so I will put my trust in you as well.  You will be afforded a phone but only in case of an emergency.  Fiore is being exiled so he will be just a human being with nothing special like re-invigoration so you must protect him.  He will be given a human job and you will be allowed to lay with him and bear him children, in fact two will be created before you are brought back here.  You will still have your memory of all events prior”

She nodded taking it all in “What will we do?” she asked.  “You will stay at home but Fiore will be an architect everything will be fixed so it will not raise suspicions with the humans.”

Deblanc jotted Fiore's name down with architect he just needed Percy to give him more and fast he was falling down into the rabbit hole of forgetfulness.  “What will be our names?”

“You'll keep your names just have a human middle and last name added.  All your official papers will be prepared no one will suspect anything out of the ordinary”

“What about our location?”

“California has been selected a small beach city.  We will try to give you a life of comfort here as best we can but this isn't going to be pleasant.  Humans are destructive at times and Fiore will not have any shred of an angel left in him.  Can you handle this?”

“Yes, I can” she accepted “Ophelia take her now to join Fiore in The Twilight.  I'll handle the demon scum”

Deblanc quickly shoved the paper and pen into his jacket pocket so Percy wouldn't see he laid his head down to the side again and let himself be taken “That's right succumb to it.  I'm going to make sure you two never see each other again.  You're going to be exiled as well to be human but you will not have anyone there to help you.  And once you awaken Fiore will be forgotten.”

“Percy...you're an asshole you know that?” Deblanc spoke his last words right before he blacked out


	2. Chapter 2

_“FIORE!”_

Blue eyes snapped open and the voice from his dream became a deep echo.  It was always the same dream there is a bald man with a beard on the floor in some cowboy outfit, he's being pinned to what looks like 70's motel carpet and he's calling for Fiore.  It's all he can see because usually after he screams out his name he awakens with a shudder and chills shoot up his spine.  The desperate sadness in the man's brown eyes is what gives him chills.  What a strange thing to dream he always thinks but never really lets his wondering go much past that it's a dream.

BEEP.  BEEP. BEEP.  Fiore groaned at his alarm clock he reached over and slapped it to shut it up.  He counted the seconds until his wife Anais would come into the room and sure enough on the tenth second the door opened “Fiore don't over sleep again you have that big presentation this afternoon in San Diego.  Come on honey get up!” she went to the curtains and slid them open to let the sunlight wash into the room. 

He pulled the covers back over his head “Five more minutes” his voice muffled by the blankets.  She smirked and shook her head.

“You sound just like your son.  Come on darling get up” she pulled the covers away from his face to reveal he was making a cute pouty expression she had to giggle “That won't work either” he laughed with her.

He pulled her close to him she rested her head on his chest “You know what I wish we had time for?”

“Fiore!  The kids haven't left for school yet but you know that'll mean no breakfast” she said slyly they looked at one another and raised their eyebrows suggestively.

“I'm fine with that I can always grab something to go but right now I want to grab you” he latched his hands around her arms and tossed her onto the bed beside him.  He raised his t-shirt over his head and tossed it on the floor next to the bed, Anais rubbed her hand up and down on his chest.  Fiore went to take off his pajama pants when they heard a loud thud coming from downstairs.

“Shit!” Anais's hand dropped from his warm skin she rose from the bed “I better go see what that was” Fiore hung his head she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled his face close so she could kiss his cheek “Sorry darling”

“It's alright” he lied she offered him a warm smile before getting off the bed.  “MUMMY, LIAM SPILLED HIS CEREAL!”

“Alright Madelyn you don't need to broadcast it to the neighbors I'll clean it up, go finish getting ready for school”

Fiore listened to the lively noise of his children and his wife while he began getting ready for work.  The kids ran up and down the hall with the family's golden retriever Rupert clumsily trailing behind them trying to nip at them to play “Rupert!  No!” he heard Liam shout it brought a smile to his face.  That dog was hardheaded and only listened to Fiore it wasn't long before he found Fiore in the master bathroom.

Fiore looked over to the door to see the dog sitting in the doorway “What'd you want you scoundrel?” his tail began wagging “RUPERT?” Liam ran into his parent's bedroom and found him “Morning daddy”

“Morning Liam, you better finish getting ready don't want your mum after you do you?” Fiore asked sternly.  Liam wasn't listening he was petting the dog, Fiore could tell by his mismatched shorts and shirt he hadn't gave a care to the clothes his mother laid out for him.  “I'm not going to tell you again I'm going to give you a whack on your bum go put on the clothes your mummy laid out for you and fold those back up then put them away where they belong”

Liam let out an aggravated sigh “I'm the only six year old who isn't allowed to dress themselves” he obeyed his father, Rupert followed along behind him.  Fiore nodded his head after him he was a loving father but strong with structure and discipline while Anais was more the loving and nurturing one but could lay into them when she had enough.

Downstairs the kids were scrambling to get their backpacks together “Liam, why didn't you give me this to sign yesterday?” he heard Anais fussing.  “I'm sorry mummy I forgot”

Fiore poured himself a cup of coffee in his blue travel mug that said WORLD'S GREATEST DAD.  “Honestly I don't know someone as forgetful as you” she scribbled her signature on his paper when a horn honked “Great there's Deborah you two hurry up now, give your daddy a hug and kiss” she said putting his folder back and zipped his backpack up.

He threw his arms widely around Fiore's legs “I love you daddy!” “I love you too” he bent forward and kissed the top of his son's head.  He proudly watched both his children rush out the door “You know I can think of someone just as forgetful as Liam” he joked with Anais “Oh yeah?  Would it happen to be his gigantic twin, his father?” she teased back.

“Speaking of do you happen to know where the proposal plans I need today are?” he asked with an innocent smile “Fiore Alan Garret I swear you'd lose your head if it weren't attached” she headed into his office and began looking through the long blue tubes that contained his architectural work.  She found the one labeled with the day's date she triumphantly brought it to him.

“What would I do without you?” he gave her a peck on the lips.  She noticed his tie was a bit messy she began straightening it up “You'd be lost without me dear”

“How very true.  Wish me luck today if this project meets with the client's approval it could mean we get to take that vacation to Hawaii we've been meaning to go on”

“You've got this honey and tonight I'll see if Holly can keep the kids while we have a nice evening in so we can do all those things you've been wanting to do” she said enticingly.

“Oh I like the sound of that” they wrapped themselves around one another.  They stared into one another's eyes “I love you Anais”

“I love you too Fiore.  You should get going Barry is probably about to shit himself in a panic you know how nervous he is”

Fiore laughed a little and they shared a sweet kiss.  She waved him out the door and once his black SUV had pulled out she began cleaning up.  A phone ringing made her stop she looked at the landline it was silent.  Anais went upstairs and took a small key out of her pocket she unlocked the door at the end of the hall, she told Fiore and their children it was her crafting room and insisted she must keep it locked because of all the sharp and dangerous objects the kids could get hurt on but it was an empty room with just a desk and a chair and the phone with the direct line to Heaven.

She took a seat and lifted the box's lid it rang louder once the sound wasn't muffled.  Anais cleared her throat and answered it “Hello?” the person on the other end was talking “Yes, everything is fine here, he remembers nothing...” more talk she just would nod her head in agreement with what was being spoken.  “Alright I'll anticipate your next call in seven months.  Goodbye” she hung up the phone and shut the lid on it. 

Anais shut the door and locked it back then slid the key back into her pocket, she was heading back downstairs when she saw Rupert sitting at the top of the steps with his head tilted to the side “Well, it's a good thing you can't talk”

Rupert let out a small whimper “What? Yes, I know this is all a lie but it's complicated something you would never understand” she said moving forward he came to her and swiped his paw up and down her leg and let out cries.  She crouched down and lifted him up into her arms “I love him Rupert, I always have and it does hurt me that the only way I get to be with him is if he is changed into this clumsy and sloppy human man.  He is still the Fiore I once knew, I don't just take care of him because it's my job I do it out of love” the dog seemed satisfied with that he began licking her face “Yes I love you too, silly beast” she cuddled him close “Now lets go see about getting some housework done.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

“What do you make of him?” asked a tall and dark skinned stranger to his medium built and average light skinned friend.

“I don't know Damian, do you suppose he's one of those male prostitutes???”

A quick look around to make sure no one was watching “You wanna go first Nathan?”

Nathan licked his lips the bald and bearded man on the ground looked absolutely gorgeous to him “Very sexy for a bum”

Damian reached for the man's belt on his pants when out of nowhere a trash can lid flew into his head “Go any further with him and I'll cut your dicks off and feed'em to my dog Precious” they looked to the entrance to the alley to see a short brunette in an all black leather ensemble holding a black and white pit bull on a chain and it was growling.  She opened her jacket to reveal a knife with brass knuckles for a handle she smiled at them “Forget it he's probably got some disease or something” Nathan zipped himself back up.

She held Precious steady “That's right boys walk away.  This man here is mine” she staked her claim as they exited the alley.  The man stirred a little after he felt the dog's tongue lapping at his face he looked around bewildered and confused.

“Wasn't sure if you were alive at first I saw two men carry you out of a black van that was yesterday.  I would've gotten to you sooner but I had errands to run.  I'm Sky Shelton and I already know your name”

“My name?” he asked hazily “Yeah it's Deblanc or do you prefer the other name they called you?  Shithead” she had a nervous energy about her but she seemed nice enough.

He groaned holding his head it was pounding with a migraine “Who were those guys?  They were big guys no wonder you're just now coming around.  Do you want me to take you to the hospital?” she got down on the ground next to him and touched him sympathetically.

“No, I'm alright just got a headache did you happen to see what they looked like?” he leaned back again and rested himself against the brick wall. 

“Um not really enough to give a police sketch I really only saw the backs of them.  The one that called you Shithead has curly red hair and his name is Percy”

Deblanc felt something strange upon hearing that name “You getting deja vu?” she asked noticing the look he had on his face but he couldn't remember “No, so you let me sit out here for a day and didn't help me?”

“Hey I just saved you from being butt raped and like I said I had important errands to run.  And not the kind your momma sends you on it's the kind if they aren't taken care of can get you killed” she explained laying her head on his shoulder.

They just sat there silently and awkwardly her with her head resting on him, he with a massive and blinding migraine and the dog plopped down over his legs.  “So do you wanna go back to my house and I can try to help you put some pieces together?”

“No, I rather enjoy the gutter.  Yes, I'd like to go back to your house from the smell of things I could use a shower do you have a washing machine?”

She started sniggering a little “What's so funny?”

“Your accent and the fancy way you ask me if I have a washing machine” she imitated his voice towards the end.

Deblanc sighed “Lovely stuck with you and your mutt”

Sky stood up and gently eased Precious off of his lap “Hey now don't diss my dog she really likes you”

She helped him up and they walked out of the alley “Do you have a car?”

“Nope I got two feet and I don't live far just a couple blocks”

“Where are we?”

“Wow they must've really gave you a good ass whooping you're in Henderson, Nevada.  I suppose you don't remember where you're from I mean obviously England.  Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?” she kept in step with him while Precious took the lead sniffing everywhere.

“I'll get my memory back it's just this headache.  Tell me you have something for it when we get to your place?”

“Yes, I do but if you haven't gotten rid of that headache by the morning you have to go get looked at”

“Alright, agreed” he promised to which she smiled and looked away from him.  They walked the rest of the way in silence.

She brought him to a suburb filled with identical dwellings of one level ramblers they walked past four of them on the right they stopped in front of the fifth one “Shit!” she swore “What is it?  Thought you didn't have a car?” Deblanc nodded towards the blue mustang parked in the driveway.

“It's not mine it belongs to my good for nothing brother Patrick.  He's a real dick so just keep a low profile hopefully he's just here getting his mail”

Precious led the charge into the house followed by Sky and Deblanc they heard a commotion in the kitchen “Whose a good girl?” the dog came bouncing happily back into the living room to Deblanc.  A tall, green eyed, dirty blonde came into the living room holding a beer “Hey baby sister!  How's it going?” he plopped down the on sofa and propped his legs up on the coffee table.

“What are you doing here Patrick?  You aren't supposed to be coming around remember?  Razor has a hit out on you still” she said shoving his legs off the table.

“Relax will ya?  I'm only here for a few days and then I'm moving onto Las Vegas I'm going to be working at a big time casino”

Sky rolled her eyes “I don't care just don't do anything stupid in the meantime like steal ten grand and leave me to pay your debts”

Patrick ignored her and instead moved his attention onto Deblanc “Who the fuck is this?  He looks like a gay cowboy” he chuckled.

Sky hit him aside his head “Shut up Patrick! Don't worry about who he is you're not going to have time to get to know him”

“Dude if you're banging her you can do so much better bro”

“Fuck you Patrick!  I'm going to call Razor right now I'm sure if I turn you in he'll erase the debt” she stepped over him and went for the cordless landline. 

“Wait!  Don't do that!  Alright I'll chill.  Jesus!  Take a joke okay?”

She put the phone down “That's what I thought.  The bathroom is back that way second door on the right.  Towels are in the closet in there so are the wash rags.  I might still have some body wash my ex left just check around in the bathroom.  I have some clothes of his you can wear I mean he was taller than you but I'm sure they'll do just leave those in a pile and I'll wash them for you”

“Can I get something for my headache please?” Deblanc reminded her “Oh yeah um there's Tylenol in the medicine cabinet.  Make yourself at home” he nodded and headed back towards the bathroom.

Deblanc looked himself over in the mirror he had a few cuts and bruises on his face but was relatively unharmed.  He opened the medicine cabinet up and took out the bottle of Tylenol he just had to hang in there a little longer until the pain would subside.  Every time he went to think about anything it hurt like hell almost as if there was a wall built up around his memory that he couldn't get over.  Deblanc swallowed the pills with water from a glass he found sitting by the faucet he looked into the mirror again “Come on remember!”

He closed his eyes and tried to think “Percy” he whispered the name aloud hoping something would trigger but instead a violent and painful wave rippled through his brain he gripped the sink tightly but ended up hitting the floor “Shite!” he cursed.  Sky came running she knocked frantically on the door “You okay?”

“Yes, I just tripped over some dirty towels” she muttered an apology about the mess and walked back towards the living room.  He could hear her brother roaring with laughter he rolled his eyes and sat up slowly he went to get up as he leaned over a notepad and a pen fell from his pocket.  “What's this?” he whispered picking it up.

He opened it up to the first page it wasn't very legible and there were only three words Fiore, architect and California.  He wasn't even sure it was his handwriting but it must've been or else why would he be carrying it around?  Deblanc put the notepad aside as he put his clothes in a small pile in front of the sink and got into the shower.

Sky gave him an outfit and showed him to an empty guest room with just a mattress and box springs on the floor and she gave him a pillow, sheet and a sleeping bag to cover up with later.  “I'll have some dinner on soon it won't be much but you'll get full”

“Thank you.  Most people would've let those men rape me or worse but I'm afraid I don't think I will be able to repay you for any of it”

“It's okay.  I'll help you anyway I can, do you feel any better?” she asked entering into the room fully “I do actually the migraine is staving off and I smell much better”

She smiled a little and sat on the bed next to him “What's that?” she pointed at the notepad “I found it inside my jacket pocket”

“May I take a look?”

He hesitated but he was hopeful maybe she could help him decipher what it meant “What the hell is that word?” she pointed to Fiore.

“I dunno I think it might be a name” he leaned over closely to look at what she was pointing at.  Sky's face blushed and she felt herself grow warm all over “Well whoever this is must be an architect in California maybe they are the person that had you beat up” she suggested handing it back to him.

“Why would an architect out in California have me beat up and dropped here in Henderson, Nevada?”

“Beats the shit out of me but maybe architect is a cover and they're really like a gangster.  I mean Las Vegas isn't too far away maybe that's where you met this person”

Her story began making a small bit of sense but it felt too much like a late night police procedural plot so it was becoming unlikely “Do you have a way we can find this person?”

“I don't but the local library does we can go there Monday they're closed all weekend.  Any of your memory starting to come back?”

He was sitting off to the side of the bed staring down at the name on the paper it was bothering him.  He was trying to pronounce it in his mind _Fi-or-ray? No, that doesn't sound right Fi-ore_ that's when he felt something electric “Fiore!” he blurted out she jumped a little “Sorry” he apologized.

“So does this Fiore have a last name?”

For a brief moment Deblanc felt victorious about remembering the name at least but she quickly dashed it “I suppose so but I don't know.  I don't even know my last name and I wouldn't know my name at all if you hadn't told me.”

“Well, hopefully Monday we'll get a phone number and address for this Fiore and maybe they know you and can help”

Deblanc let out a small sigh, “I hope so but what if it's like you said and they're out to hurt me?”

“We'll cross that bridge when we get to it.  I'm going to go start dinner you just relax and when you're ready just come out and chill with me” she touched his arm softly and pursed her pink lips into a beautiful smile.

Deblanc laid down on the bed and listened to Fiore's name over and over in his mind.  He let out a yawn and turned to his side he drifted off to sleep.

_“Deblanc?” he heard a soft British accent whisper for him.  He rolled over to see the biggest and brightest blue eyes he had ever seen.  “What my dear?” he whispered back “I miss you”_

_“That's silly how do you miss me?  I'm laying here with you?” his pitch raised a little “No, I'm not talking about how close you and I are laying.  I'm talking about the way we used to be...”_

_Deblanc fully turned himself towards the other man “You mean when we conjoined?”_

_“Yes, I know we're not supposed to ever again but I just can't help it.  I want to conjoin, right now” Deblanc reached his arm out and touched his face “Well, my dear we'll just have to take care of that won't we?”_

_His blue eyes were coming closer to Deblanc's face their lips were sure to meet and Deblanc could feel the yearning, the need and the desire for this man's lips on his.  They were interrupted by knocking..._

  
Deblanc awoke suddenly to hear the knocking wasn't in the dream it was there with him “Yes?” he answered from the bed “Dinner is ready”

“Alright” he called back then sunk back down to the bed thinking about the dream he just had.  Those eyes were burned into his mind and his melodic voice could still be heard whispering his name.  This was going to frustrate him until he could make sense of his note and of the dream he had, was the man in the dream Fiore?  Monday felt like years away.


	4. Chapter 4

“Congratulations Fiore!  You are one charming bastard!” Fiore's business partner and best friend Barry Shumway patted him on the back handing him a glass of champagne.

“To being a charming bastard” Fiore toasted himself and they clank glasses “So where do you wanna go to celebrate?  How bout we call up Anais and Jenny have them meet us at a fancy restaurant”

Fiore swallowed his champagne down in one gulp he sat the glass down on the desk and went for his jacket “You go ahead I'm going home to celebrate privately with my wife.  The kids are going to be at our babysitter's house so I want to take advantage of the situation”

Barry snorted with a laugh, “You mean take advantage of Anais don't you?”

Fiore laughed as well “Gotta take it any way I can get it right?”

“I hear that ever since we've had Derek it's been hard to get some alone time.  Enjoy your wife Fiore I'll see you on Monday?”

“Sure thing Bare” Fiore called him by his nickname getting into the elevator he let out a mock bear growl as the doors closed “Crazy fucker” he laughed leaning against the back wall.  He thought about Anais he couldn't wait to make love to her.  It had been a few weeks since they were able to be intimate something always drew their children to their bed be it a nightmare or illness, he was working late nights and Anais had a array of personal problems that kept her from being able to receive pleasure.  But tonight was their night he hoped she was still ready for what she promised him.

Fiore came into the house to hear the sweet sound of silence even Rupert wasn't running to the door barking “Anais?  Darling?  I'm home and I have great news” he called out for her.

She appeared at the top of the stairs wearing a sheer black nightie he smiled “I like that, is it new?”

“I had to get something special didn't I?  Tonight's a special night honey, what are you still down there for?  Get up here” she waved her finger for him he dropped his briefcase and jacket at the front door and ran up the steps.  He caught her as she was going back into the bedroom she had set it up romantically.  His arms enclosed around her waist he planted kisses on her neck “It's beautiful Anais but not as beautiful as you” he whispered against her ear.

She turned around to face him she placed her hands on his belt she bit her bottom lip he wasn't aware this would truly be the first time they had ever had sex together.  All of Fiore's memories were false creations and Anais had them in her mind as well as the truth they were running parallel through her along with falsified feelings.  She hesitated “What's the matter?” he lifted her chin she saw the love in his eyes she wondered what she reflected back to him “I'm just nervous is all”

He just smiled at her “What like it's our first time?”

Anais dropped her hands she turned her back to him she had to straighten herself out “Darling, I'm sorry I was just teasing”

“No, it's alright Fiore.  I just need a minute okay?” she said heading towards the bathroom “Come back to me soon my love” she nodded shutting the door.

Percy told Anais this wouldn't be easy and now she was feeling the ramifications of her decision.  When Valerie had come to her and told her she was chosen for a special assignment she was thrilled to be recognized by the Seraphs but it didn't compare to how she felt seeing Fiore again.

They battled side by side and when they had a moment's peace they enjoyed one another's company they talked and laughed together Anais was sure he was falling for her.  But when she had heard of his betrayal with the demon her heart sank but she kept fighting and held her position, secretly still burning with feelings for Fiore.

“I love him and that's not a lie.  What we're about to do is not wrong” she whispered to herself while hugging herself tightly.  This was what Percy had warned her of when knowing both the truth and the lies would blend and twist her mind around, she closed her eyes and began to untangle them.  When she opened her eyes she exhaled “Anais are you alright?” Fiore was knocking at the door.  She then had a passing thought she was going to get to be with Fiore and conjoin something she had hoped for and kept hidden from Valerie, the other Seraphs and Adelphi's.  She was taught how humans conjoin sexually it made her blush with modesty because she was in the presence of Seraphs, the righteous ones.  She tried for a moment while there to picture Fiore and herself doing those things it seemed awkward  but in this house it was just she and Fiore no one there to forbid them, she could give into those desires.

She rose from the toilet and looked at herself in the mirror Anais smiled softly “I'm coming darling” she said opening the door he was waiting right there for her minus all his clothing.  Anais admired his human form “You're so magnificent” she whispered breathlessly.  He cupped her face with both hands and lowered himself to kiss her.  His lips on hers made her feel weak in the knees, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips harder against his.

Fiore's hands moved gently to the sides of her neck, then to her shoulders where he massaged them and tucked his hands underneath the straps of her nightie and pulled them down her arms.  They followed all the way until the straps had fallen off and the nightie lost it's gravity to her body.  Anais was fully exposed with the exception of her panties, Fiore pulled out of their kiss he maneuvered himself to lift her up in his arms and carried her to the bed.

He laid her down easily he laid himself over her and his lips hungrily sought hers out for more.  Anais shivered when Fiore licked his tongue across her lips and inserted it into her mouth.  Her tongue chased his until he withdrew and she pulled him back down to her and pushed her tongue past his lips they were both moaning softly.

Fiore was ready to ravish her and Anais was ready to receive him, he grabbed the rim of her panties and jerked them downward from her hips.  He threw them aside opening her legs wider “Should I use a condom?”

Anais hadn't given that any thought, Percy had explained she would be able to bear his children and while Liam and Madelyn were both of their DNA she hadn't carried either one just more fake memories.  “No, I want to feel you completely” she whispered lovingly stroking his cheek.  Fiore guided himself into Anais's opening she closed her eyes and gasped as he pressed forward.  Her head tilted back she let another gasp escape, he fit into her perfectly like his body was made for hers.  She reached her hands up to grip his arms they were supportively pressed into the mattress on either sides of her. 

Anais opened her eyes just to catch a glimpse of Fiore she watched his body move to their sexual rhythm.  It was a strange way humans conjoined their bodies but it felt incredible.  “Fiore...” she breathed his name gripping his arms tighter.  Fiore leaned forward and thrust himself harder into her, she became dizzy with pleasure.  Her pelvic area began throbbing and she felt less friction as she became more moist “I'm close darling” he groaned.

He moved faster and more furious Anais surrendered her inhibition to Fiore.  His climax was glorious and she reached hers at the same time, she was over the edge as it was; the culmination of their movements and penetration were sending her quickly to the very top.  Fiore stuck himself deep and held it in while he came inside of her they both let out a caterwaul of moans and gasps. 

Feeling the genuineness of her heart racing, her lungs making her pant for air and her whole body enveloped in pleasure was sensory overload for Anais.  She shook and quivered all over, Fiore laid himself over her again and kissed her.  Her arms wrapped around him securely “I love you” she professed with something so much deeper than her other 'I love you's' Fiore took special notice of the difference but he didn't want to say anything and upset the moment.

“I love you too” he whispered into her ear planting more small kisses on the flesh of her neck.  She wished Fiore's 'I love you's' were real instead of feelings planted into him but she never let on that those three words from him stung a little bit.  Anais did her best to help him feel secure, appreciated and beloved.  He was the one exiled but Anais somewhat felt like the one bearing the true weight of the punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

About an hour later Fiore crept quietly downstairs and got into the fridge.  He found a slice of sausage and mushroom pizza from the previous night and taken out the entire chocolate cheesecake.  Anais found him eating a slice of cheesecake right from the container it was in “Get a saucer won't you?” she gently scolded him.

“Sorry I got a bit hungry.  Sex does burn 500 calories you know?” he stated as she handed him a small plate.

“Been reading my Marie Claire magazines in the bathroom?” he chuckled a little and patted the stool next to him.

She got herself a small slice and a fork and they sat at the island and ate together “You know what this reminds me of?”

Here it came; a memory Anais would have to fake her way through, “When you were pregnant with Madelyn and we had to keep a cheesecake on hand every other day because you always had to eat one at three o'clock in the morning.”

“Yes, but wasn't it better than having to do fast food runs at one in the morning?” she inserted one about her pregnancy with Liam.

“That was terrible but I'd do it again.  I'd do anything for you” he leaned over and kissed her cheek.  She just poked at the cheesecake slice with her fork guilt was harking at her.  Fiore finished up and washed his plate along with hers while she put the cheesecake away he was headed upstairs “You coming love?” he stopped in the middle of the staircase “I will soon just keep the bed warm for me”

“Don't worry I will be awaiting your return.  I am going to cuddle you up all night long” he blew her a kiss she blew one back then with sadness she watched him disappear into their bedroom.

Anais wound up in their living room she took a seat in the recliner, she was feeling pensive.  In real time it had only been two days since Fiore and Deblanc were exiled but in their life of lies it had been a total of ten years, counting of course their mock courtship.  Anais felt the struggle of both time constraints “You've got to get yourself together.  Why couldn't this whole thing really be the truth?”

Rupert who was in his kennel across the room awoke from hearing Anais's voice he whimpered and pawed at the door “I'm sorry to wake you Rupert.  This is difficult for me knowing two entirely different stories.  There is reality where Fiore is really Deblanc's lover and a traitor to his own kind and there's this sordid life where he is my husband, an architect and is a very slobbish human being with the only truth being our children are really parts of ourselves but they weren't created the way humans create their children.  Rupert, if there was something I could do to make this the only thing that is real I would”

He had laid back down and fallen back asleep but it rang out like a shot to her.  She snuck upstairs into the bedroom and went into her jewelry box for the key to her private room.  Anais unlocked the door as quietly as she could and pulled the door up softly as not to wake Fiore.  The desk lamp clicked on and Anais stared at the phone, she was told to call in case of an emergency only and answer for check ins but she felt this was truly an emergency.

Several times she went to pick it up, dial and plead with them to send someone that could help her.  She had heard herself speak of a solution; the Seraphs could make her forget her life as an angel, she could ask to be exiled as well and live out the rest of her life accepting the lies without the truth tainting them.  It was seemingly a better idea than to live with the pain of this double life but when she gained the confidence a gnawing worry blind sided her. _What if someone means to harm Fiore? How can you protect him?  If you can't re-invigorate and you die he'll be left alone with your children.  You'll lose everything that you possess as angel you're immortality, your physical strength and possibly your moral compass.  What will that say to the Seraph?  Maybe that you can't handle this job, or maybe you're succumbing to the human way of life._

“No!” she exclaimed slamming the lid of the phone.  She clicked the light back off and left the room locking the door back and put the key back in her jewelry box.  Anais crawled into the bed and profiled herself against Fiore.  She'd give herself more time to adjust because now she understood Deblanc's fear of being separated from Fiore forever.  And that's a possibility of what could happen if she wasn't able to hold the truth inside her and go along with this they'd find another who could, she gave him a tight squeeze which caused him to wrap both his arms around her and squeeze her back.  There was no way she was giving this up.

 


	6. Chapter 6

The sound of a gunshot made Deblanc shoot straight up from his bed, he was dripping with sweat from the nightmare he was having.  He heard a thud coming from the living room and he heard Sky let out a chilling scream “PATRICK! NO NO NO!”

Deblanc swallowed the hard lump in his throat he got up and tiptoed to the door opening it softly and peered out toward the living room.  He saw from the sliver in the door Sky was on her knees with her arms tied behind her back and he caught the shadow of a man who stepped in front her.

“You were told to call Razor if he came back so his blood is on your hands!” he shouted at her while waving the gun in her face.

While he didn't know how many men were in the house he had to do something to help her.  The phone was out in the living with them so calling for help wasn't an option, Deblanc looked around the room for something helpful.  The room was barren with the exception of the bedside lamp Deblanc unplugged it and removed the lampshade from it.  He carefully eased his way out of the bedroom Sky spotted him her eyes widened in horror and she kept shaking her head not for him to come into the fray.  The man was out of Deblanc's sight for the moment, he crept forward he saw Sky was mouthing something “He's coming” is what he read.  Deblanc quickly stepped into the open door next to the room he was staying in and waited for the man to get back into position.

“Razor will call and decide your fate, but me?  I'd like to shoot you now of course I'd rape you first...” before he could say another word Deblanc smashed him in the back of the head with the lamp.  Once he was down Deblanc stepped over him to get to Sky “Deblanc he's not alone the other guy is outside.  They killed Patrick and I think they've killed Precious” she began bawling.

“It's alright I'll take care of it” he promised setting the lamp aside and picking up the gun from the floor.  They heard the sliding glass doors in the kitchen open again “Peter you alright?” it was another British man.  Deblanc quickly got Sky's arms freed and pointed for her to run to her bedroom “Under no circumstances are you to come out until I say so.  Alright?” he whispered she was just staring down at her brother's lifeless body with tears pouring.  Deblanc jerked her face up “Do you understand?” she nodded he let go and she got up and ran.

Deblanc went back down the hall to the first door on the left he profiled himself up against the wall beside the door to wait for the man to walk by.  “Shite!  Peter you useless fuck!  Where did that little whore go?” he heard the man cursing.  “That's right come to Deblanc” Deblanc had no idea why this felt so natural to him and so good but he was about to enjoy what he was going to do.

“Hiding in the bedroom are ya?  Come to daddy you bad little girl”

Deblanc watched him walk by the door he stepped out unnoticed and made sure his presence wasn't felt.  He knew being a little man he would be undetected until it was too late, the man neared Sky's bedroom door he stopped as soon as he had an inkling someone was following him closely.  He spun around quickly to be caught off guard by Deblanc holding the gun up between his eyes “Who the fuck...” he didn't get to finish Deblanc had squeezed the trigger.  A satisfied smile spread across his face “Deblanc?  Is it safe?” she called from her door “Not yet my dear” he had another item of business to take care of before she could come outside of the room.  He had his eyes on Peter he was going to make sure he didn't get to walk away from this.

When Peter became conscious he was face down in the carpet he lifted his face and he could feel something noosed around his neck.  He brought his hand quickly to under his chin, he wrapped his fingers around it then panicked it was a cord.  “Nice to meet you Pete, may I call you Pete?  You've been a bad boy haven't you Pete?  Think of me as judge, jury and executioner.”

Deblanc placed his foot between Peter's shoulder blades and held the cord tightly with both hands.  He heard the gurgling and gagging noises as Peter struggled to hang onto life “Let it go Pete!  Either way you're like a turd and must flushed out!  So just don't fight it” he squeezed the makeshift garote tighter until Peter's face was purplish blue.  When he knew that he was dead Deblanc released the lamp out of his hands he watched Peter's head face plant back to the floor, he couldn't explain why he felt so good about everything he had just done but the rush was intense.

_This isn't normal.  I should've been scared or terrified.  Is this who I am?  Am I a dangerous man?_

So many new questions were popping into Deblanc's mind but hadn't the time to process any of it.  Right now what mattered was cleaning up the mess he headed straight for the backyard to see if Sky had any tools that would be of great help to him in the cleanup.  He heard a low and threatening growl “Easy girl it's your pal Deblanc.  Come here Precious” he whistled for her, she came out from the shadows cautiously slightly wagging her tail. 

Deblanc bent down and patted her on the head “I know girl you wanted to be the hero tonight but I think if she lost you she'd be destroyed.  Come on, inside now lets get you with your mum” the tail wagged faster as Deblanc opened the doors and led her inside.

“Sky? Open the door for a moment” he knocked softly she opened it up a little “Is it over?”

“I need you stay in here alright?  But I brought you someone who really needs to see you” Deblanc nodded down to Precious.  Sky's eyes filled with new tears as she opened the door fully the dog ran in “Oh Precious they didn't hurt you?”

“I don't think they did they just wanted you to believe they did.  You stay in here and don't come out until I say to” he went to pull the door shut but she stopped him.  She threw her arms around him “It's alright now, you're safe but promise me you'll stay in here no matter what else you hear”

“I promise.  What are you going to do?”

“Something you shouldn't have to watch” with that he shut her door up tightly and then headed back towards the kitchen.  It was time to get to work.  In the outside shed Deblanc found an adequate work space, lawn and garden trash bags and a chainsaw that for some reason brought a giddy smile to his face.  He laid out a giant blue tarp, readied the trash bags and checked the gas level in the chainsaw.  After he was ready he dragged the three dead men outside he decided to start with the two bad ones.  He was going to dismember them into pieces.

He laid Peter out on the tarp and pulled the chain until the saw was revving the sound triggered a memory.  All this seemed so familiar to him like maybe he had done this sort of thing before. 

_Not dismember. Dis-.  Dis-ar.  Disarticulate!_

But when Deblanc heard the word finally being said it wasn't his voice.  Instead it was the blue eyed man from his dream.  He heard him say disarticulate. 

_I disarticulated her._

He heard him say a full phrase and he saw so much blood and bodies surrounding them both in that ugly motel from his dream.  It was but a moment and it dissipated in his mind and he came back to reality.  Time to let the blood fly!

Three hours later Deblanc emerged soaked in blood he shut the shed up it was daylight.  He went into the house he was going to have to burn the clothes then take care of the garbage bags full of human remains.  He was going into the bathroom when Sky opened her door “No stay in there!” but it was too late her mouth dropped open in horror.

“What did you do?”

“I had to clean up the bodies.  I'm going to shower then I have to use your brother's car to get rid of it all including these clothes so I'm going to need another outfit.” he was so okay with what he had just done and he could tell Sky wasn't.

He came close to her, “Please don't be afraid of me.  I'm not going to hurt you”

“I know you're not.  I'm not scared of you but you just seem so...I don't know but it's like you fit well with this”

“Please don't...” she didn't let him speak further she instead kissed his lips and wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body into his blood stained clothing and skin.  She began moving him backwards towards the bathroom, they pulled apart and began to help one another undress.  Sky turned on the hot water and let the shower run.  She let him step in first while he let the hot water run over his bloody face she wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his back.  Deblanc felt mixed emotions about the events that transpired and the moment of now where this woman whom didn't know him very well and had every reason to fear him possibly was embracing him like he was her white knight.  She couldn't ever know how much he enjoyed this.

The hot shower led to even hotter sex in her bed.  She laid on her stomach nestled up close to Deblanc with her head on his chest.  “I know what you must be thinking about me” she said softly.

“What's that my dear?” he rubbed his hand up and down her back.  “That I'm a horrible human being.  I've gone and gotten myself into so much trouble...”

“No darling I don't think that all.  Your brother got you into this trouble and I'm going to get you out.  I promise” he kissed her forehead.

“Deblanc, it wasn't all Patrick.  He and I used to do drug runs for this guy you heard me mention him, Razor.  I mean it wasn't like a cute little delivery service either we went to dangerous territories to pick up and drop off.  And we even did other things...really horrible things to people who didn't or couldn't pay.  But I swear to you I'm not a bad person I just needed to survive.”

“We all do things that are hard to live with just to make it by.  I'm not judging you and I don't care if you liked doing any of those things it doesn't change who you are right now”

She laid her head back down and kissed his chest “What things do you think you've done?” she asked.

“Not sure but I had a memory well I think it was a memory.  I believe I have killed people or a person I'm not sure.  I was surrounded by all sorts of bodies and strangely enough they looked like me and there is this blue eyed fellow, he is rather tall and he's British as well.  He had a protective face shield on that was covered in blood and he said 'I disarticulated her' I never saw who her was” Deblanc shared with her.

“Well, sounds more like a dream than a memory.  I mean maybe since there were people dead on the floor that looked like you maybe it's symbolism.  Did you recognize the man?”

“No, but he was in another dream I had and it was the same place a little shitty motel.  I dunno but I think he might that Fiore”

“The architect in California?”

“Yeah.  There were two other people in the room with us that were alive but I didn't see them.  I just wish I knew what all of this meant” he said with a heavy sigh.

She inched herself up to look him in the eyes “We'll figure it out Deblanc, together.” he cupped her face with his palm and stroked her temple with his thumb “Together it is then.”


	7. Chapter 7

After a brief nap Deblanc and Sky loaded the bags into the trunk of Patrick's mustang.  “Are you sure you wanna do this?” she asked him before starting the car.

“I'm really not sure of anything but if all Razor wanted was your brother I think we should hand deliver him along with what's left of his men to him” that was enough for Sky she turned the key in the ignition and started it up. 

They drove eleven miles out of town then turned onto a red dirt road.  It was late in the afternoon the sun was making it's descent towards the west coast, if they managed to make it out of there at all it'd be well past dark.  Deblanc played out various scenarios of how this would play out, the riskiest one being Razor kills him but there was no way he'd touch Sky.  Deblanc glanced over at her she was staring straight ahead with worry of what would happen on her mind he wanted to say something to ease her worries but he couldn't offer anything because he too was expecting the worst.

She slowed down coming to large gated entrance it looked like something you'd see pulling up to a ranch “Is this the place?” he asked “Yeah this is it.  We can turn around if you want” he felt she was saying that more for herself than him.

“It'll be alright my dear, but before we get there I want you to stay in the car, keep it running and locked.  If things go bad I want you to leave...”

“Deblanc no!  I'm not leaving you” she said in an outrage.

“Yes you will!  If it comes to that you must leave me then I want you to go home, pack only the things you'll need and I want you to leave” he instructed her. 

Sky was fighting tears back, “And go where?  I'm not a rich woman Deblanc I can't just disappear into thin air”

Those blue eyes came to Deblanc's mind again and his sweet smile, “Go to California and find Fiore.  I dunno if he is a friend or an enemy but I get a good feeling he might be able to help”

“This is crazy!  You think I'm going to leave you to die then run off to California to find some architect you **might** know and he's magically going to make all my problems disappear?  What the hell are we doing?”

“Taking a stand.  You want out of this life correct?” she nodded in agreement “Alright then this is how you're going to get it.  I feel confident I can talk my way out of a tight spot but on the off chance I can't then yes that is what I want you to do.  I mean I have to know this man I have his name written down for some reason or another.  And I do want to trust that he is the man I see in my dreams and in what I believe to be memories.”

She sighed, “Alright” there was so much more she wanted to say to him and she also had a thought about turning the car around and fleeing but instead she pulled through the gates and a sense of doom filled her with dread as they passed under the cow skull hanging above the entrance.  No turning back now.

They pulled up to a huge ranch style home with a large and spacious workshop adjacent to the house.  Deblanc unbuckled his seat belt and went to open the door “Wait” she tugged at his shirt.  She pulled him closer to her and kissed his lips. 

“Just in case” she said when they pulled apart he was making moves to get out of the car but she wouldn't let go of his shirt

“Sky?” he placed his hand over hers.

“Promise me you'll make it out of there” tears welled up in her eyes.

“I can't do that but I can promise you I'll do my best” he went to move again but she held it tighter in her fist and the tears were streaming.

“That's not good enough.  How will I ever get over this if something happens to you?  You shouldn't be here doing this for me maybe I should've left you there in that alley...” she closed her eyes she just couldn't look at him. 

“Don't say that.  I could've been killed just as easily out there as can I going in here.  And this is my choice.  Lets not think the worst darling” he said stroking the tears away from her eyes.

“I'm not the kind of girl that picks up random strangers and does this sort of thing with them.  But I feel something with you Deblanc and it's thrilling but it's scary and I don't want to lose it”

He leaned forward and kissed her cheek then brought his lips close to ear “I promise I'll make it out of here”  
Deblanc knew the only way he was going to get out of the car was if he promised her what she wanted to hear.  She released him and popped the trunk for him he got out of the car and he heard the locks click.  He walked around to the trunk and lifted the bags out one by one then dragged two to the steps of the porch then went back for the third bag.

The screen door screeched open an older gentleman stepped out he looked to be about in his sixties but he was well able bodied for his age, he was wearing a cowboy's outfit complete with the spurs on his boots.  “Can I help you?” he questioned in a deep baritone.

Deblanc nodded towards the bags and tapped them with his boots “You Razor?”

“I might be.  I have a lot of names.  What brings you looking for Razor?”

“A debt to settle for someone”

The old man snorted with a laugh, “Is that so Tiny?” he mocked Deblanc's stature.

“I understand you've been looking for Patrick Shelton?”

He raised his eyebrows “Perhaps.  Is that whose debt you came to settle?”

“No, I came to settle it for his sister.  In one of these three bags is every last part of Patrick Shelton and the other two are your good friends Pete and the unnamed British fellow I shot then disassembled them”

“A little man like you took out two of mine?  Well, we're near Las Vegas so I guess a fella can get lucky in Nevada.  I'm going to check these bags before you leave of course”

“Of course” Deblanc wasn't ruffled at all.  He took a switchblade knife out of his back pocket and came down the steps.  He stuck the knife into the first bag on the left and tore down the black plastic, he opened it up more it was Peter his face was visible among the parts.  Deblanc watched as nodded his head then knifed the middle bag it was the second henchman “Damn Luke was one of my favorites but nice clean shot.  I see you had to do it at angle, you certainly don't let your height stop you”

The last bag was the one Razor was the most interested in.  He pulled Patrick's head out and admired it “Well?” Deblanc interrupted his thinking.

“Alright Tiny you tell Sky she's off the hook”

Deblanc nodded and was heading back to the car “Wait just a second” he took a nervous deep breath “What?” he didn't want to turn around in case he was about to be shot.  He heard the click of the spurs as Razor walked towards him “Who do you work for?” he asked coming around to stand in Deblanc's path.

“Nobody”

“Well, how'd you like a job?  Shit no one would ever see you coming those two fuck ups didn't”

“No thank you I only came here to help Sky.  I have other things I have to attend to”

Razor stood there for a moment mulling it over but he just nodded then stepped aside and let him pass.  Sky was relieved when she saw Deblanc heading back to the car she unlocked it quickly but she didn't take her eyes off of Razor.  She had seen him let people pass only to shoot them at the last second but Deblanc got into the car and Razor tipped his hat to them.  Sky threw the car quickly into reverse and got turned around.

Deblanc felt very accomplished “You're free my dear”

She began heaving and she brought the car to a stop when they got back onto the highway she slumped forward into the steering wheel and cried it wasn't quite the reaction he expected her to have.  “What's the matter?” he placed his hand in the middle of her back.

Sky sobbed some more then leaned back “I don't know where you came from Deblanc or how or why you are here but I have to think someone somewhere up there likes me”

Deblanc looked a bit puzzled “Up there?  You mean Heaven?”

“You don't believe?”

“I don't know but if it helps you to feel good then you should believe in whatever you want” Deblanc couldn't remember if he believed in God or Heaven.  He didn't feel a particular sense of warmth when she mentioned someone up there.  They didn't talk about it further she just got the car back on the road and they headed home.

“I'm never getting Patrick's blood out of the carpet” she told Deblanc while she scrubbed the spot on her hands and knees.

Deblanc was looking at the paper he wrote on in his notepad and barely listening.  Monday was only a day away and he'd be one step closer to his own answers.  Sky dropped the brush in the bucket and wiped the sweat from forehead “I can't do anymore” she took her long yellow gloves off and draped them over the rim.  She took a seat next to him on the sofa she noticed he was staring intently at the paper.

“What are you going to do after you find this Fiore?”

“I suppose I should give him a ring first and see if he'll agree to meet with me.  I don't think it'll be alright just to turn up at his doorstep” he shut the notepad up and placed it on the coffee table.

She just nodded vaguely “What's wrong?” he picked it up on it quickly “Nothing well not nothing but it doesn't matter” she tried to dismiss it.

“No, it does matter what's going on?”

“Do you really need to find him now?  Why don't you just stay here with me?  What if he is a bad man?  What if you two really did horrible things together?” she came closer to him and wrapped her arm around the side of his neck.  She rested her hand at the base of his skull and massaged it with her thumb “Sky I know you're attached to me now and I'm attached to you as well but this man, I think he has answers I need.  And if he doesn't then I'll stay with you...”

“And if he does?  You're leaving me aren't you?” she went to pull away but he latched his hand onto her arm before she could withdraw it “No, if he does you'll come with me to meet him”

“You mean that?” she asked biting her bottom lip nervously. 

“Yes, I mean it” he turned her face towards his “Together right?” he reminded her, she nodded her head he planted a kiss on her cheek.  He stood up and held his hand out for her she placed hers into it and he led her to the bedroom.

Deblanc had fallen asleep first he began dreaming of the motel room and of course those blue eyes.

_“What are you smiling at?” Deblanc asked as he looked over because he could feel himself being stared at._

_“Nothin” he said sheepishly.  “It's not nothin.  What's going on up in that head of yours?” Deblanc always knew better._

_“I'm just thinkin bout the other day you know when we conjoined...”_

_“Is that all you think about my dear? And everyone believes I'm the bad one” Deblanc laughed._

_“It's not all I think about but it does feel good.  You feel good” his hand found it's way to Deblanc's face he traced his fingers around his bearded lips._

_“What am I going to do with you?”_

_“I have some ideas if you'd like to hear them” with that they were both laughing. “You better make the most of this because once we're home again that'll be the end of that” Deblanc said which made him frown._

_“Don't be sad my dear.  Here come closer to me and lets just enjoy one another while we can” and he did come closer.  His long arm reached down Deblanc's body to his jeans he began unbuckling his belt._

_“I can't get enough of you.  Would it be so bloody terrible if we don't get him back?  We can stay here together and be like this whenever we want to” it seemed like such a great idea in theory but one Deblanc knew would never hold up._

_“They'll come for us eventually darling.  We can't out run them and we can't let him stay loose.  You know what he's capable of.  We musn't think selfishly” Deblanc hated himself for having to break his heart this way but they had this one thing they had to do._

_He went to pull his hand away but Deblanc wouldn't let him “Don't pout dear and don't you dare stop.  I'll tell you when it's enough” his smile quickly returned and his hand worked faster to open his pants up._

_“I love you Deblanc”_

_“I love you too...”_

“Deblanc wake up” he was shaken awake by Sky.  He tried to hang on to the dream a little longer to hear himself say the man's name but it was gone and he was awake.  Deblanc blinked a few times in the darkness “What's going on?” he asked hazily.

“What were you dreaming?” she inquired.

“I dunno...”

“Don't lie to me.  Was it about him?”  
Deblanc felt her weight shift he sat up and turned the lamp on “You talk in your sleep you know?”

“What did I say?”

“You kept telling him you loved him.  Is Fiore your lover?”

Deblanc wasn't sure if Fiore was even really the man in the dream “I don't know.  Sky, maybe it's just a dream”

“What if it's not a dream?  What if the guy in your dreams is Fiore and you two are lovers?  What if he's looking for you?  God I can't even go on I just feel sick.”  
“Why? Because I'm possibly bi-sexual?” he grew defensive.

“No! Because you might belong to someone else..”

“I'm not a damn toy!  Yes, I admit seeing this man in my dreams feels real but I do not know if it's Fiore I never get to hear myself say his name.  And besides I don't even know where it takes place.  Lets not jump to conclusions.  And even if it is Fiore obviously something happened and we were torn apart.” he reached out for her to come back into his arms.

“What if he still loves you? And you see him and you still love him? What then?”

“We cross that bridge if and when we get to it.  I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the dreams but I'm still making sense of everything.  I still don't even know my own last name.  Please don't make this more complicated not until we have more answers”

Sky held out for a moment but then crawled back to him “Alright.  I'm sorry I overreacted it's just when something good usually comes into my life it leaves just as quickly”

“I understand and it's not my intention to ever leave you” he kissed the top of her head as she settled back down into his arms. 

He felt how deeply insecure she was by the way she cling to him.  Deblanc hadn't a clue what he'd find up ahead but he hoped for her sake this didn't break her heart or his own.


	8. Chapter 8

_Fiore felt an arm wrap around his waist it startled him a bit but he then realized it was just him.  “You're shivering my dear.  Get under the covers with me” a small peck on his neck and Fiore grew hot all over._

_“I'm warm now.  You always warm me up” Fiore's hand found his and their fingers locked together._

_“Mmm I do, do I? Well how about you get those clothes off and crawl under here and keep me warm?”_

_Fiore couldn't resist it was like he always knew just what Fiore wanted “I thought you'd never ask love” he let Fiore up to get undressed down to his underwear.  Fiore looked at the man's face it was the bald and bearded man but his brown eyes weren't filled with sorrow.  No, this time they were filled love; he moved the covers back so Fiore could crawl in.  He felt his warm flesh against his own “You lie you're warm already”_

_The man chuckled a little “Don't think bad of me for lying but I really do need you under here with me. I'm sorry I've been such a stick up the ass lately”_

_“Yes, you have been.  But I suppose I have been as well so all is forgiven” Fiore moved his hands excitedly to the man's chest and stroked the hair.  “There you go again can we for once lay in this bed together without conjoining?”_

_Fiore was bit let down “You don't like it? I remember how much you used to.  Remember there was time we couldn't keep our hands off one another”_

_“Fiore why do you pout?  I love you my dear and yes I enjoy when we conjoin in fact I could spend forever laying in this bed, touching you, kissing you, tasting you and feeling every bit of you inside me but one of us has to be sensible and keep on task.  I'm sorry I have to be the bad one”_

_“But you're not the bad one really. I also seem to remember I started things up” Fiore said with a wink “Indeed you did” the man agreed returning a soft smile._

_They laid there silently for a moment just holding one another “Oh alright my dear, we can once more but this time no biting me so hard you left teeth marks”_

_“Oh De...”_

Fiore's eyes snapped open suddenly he looked across the bed in the morning light to see Anais laying there sleeping on her side facing the wall.  The dream he just had seemed all too real and it had the same man from the recurring one.  He shook it off as the call of nature took precedent he threw the covers over his legs and got up. 

Anais was staring at the wall her eyes wide with panic, was Fiore starting to remember?  She heard him mumbling in his sleep about what she was sure was Deblanc.  He came out of the bathroom she rolled over towards him “Did I wake you love?”

“No, come here we have time before the kids get up” she patted his spot he happily trotted back to the bed and got back in.

“What were you dreaming honey?  You were mumbling something awful” she asked casually stroking his chest.

“I don't really remember all of it but it was the damnedest thing I was in bed with a man.  I honestly think I'm spending too much time with Barry” he joked.

“So you had a dream you were in bed with Barry?”

“No, it's a much shorter man and he's bald and has a beard.  Imagine me, big ole me with a small man that's a riot! I'm sorry if my mumbling woke you darling” he apologized kissing the top of her head.

They heard a loud thud coming from Liam's room “Oh no, he bloody fell off the top bunk again.  I thought you were going to make him sleep on the bottom bunk?”

“Have you even met our son?  Fiore, I've told him repeatedly to stay off the top bunk but I thought you were going to take it down?” she countered climbing over him so she could go and check on him.

“I've been busy honey with work but I'll do it today I promise”

As soon as she opened their bedroom door Liam was there with tears in his eyes “Mummy I hurt myself”

“We know Liam you fell off the top bunk again.  Come in here and let me look you over” she checked him out for any bumps or bruises.  Once she cleared him he jumped up on his dad and Fiore helped him into the bed to the middle.

“I'm going to take your top bunk down today I should've done it long ago I'm sorry son” Fiore pulled Liam into him and cuddled him up.

Watching Fiore being a loving father made Anais forget the truth.  He seemed so natural as a father but then again he and Deblanc did have a child together but it was nothing like Liam and Madelyn; Genesis was a disgraceful thing, a mistake, an abomination that ruined Fiore. 

Madelyn was peeking into the doorway to see if her parents were awake “Come in Maddie we're awake” Fiore beckoned her in she shoved the door open and charged for the bed. 

“Go on mummy's side!  I want to lay with daddy” Liam whined.  She didn't listen she climbed up on Fiore and held onto his other side “Now, now lets calm down I have two sides and it's perfect because I just happen to have two children” he said winking at Anais who couldn't help but smile.

Tomorrow after the kids were off to school and Fiore was off to work she'd have to do some thinking as to if she should alarm the Seraph that Fiore is remembering. She hoped he would stay convinced it was just a dream


	9. Chapter 9

Deblanc was wide awake Monday morning it was finally day he'd be closer to all that he was seeking.  He surprisingly didn't dream the night before but the sweet dulcet tones of that British accent and the loving looks from those blue eyes were never far away in his thoughts. 

Sky began to stir she stretched her arm across the bed to touch Deblanc's torso “Morning” she said scooting over to him.  They shared a small kiss “Morning.  What time does the library open?” he hoped that it didn't come off as being nonchalant about her but Deblanc was nervous so much had a possibility of changing after today.

“Nine o'clock.  We've got two hours so lets have some coffee, some breakfast and I dunno maybe some sex?” she looked up at him with a sensual expression that made him smile.

“Yes darling we can have all of it”

She rolled over onto her back and made room for him.  Deblanc got onto his knees between her legs he watched her closely as she licked her lips and kept her eyes closed, anticipating him entering her he could feel the sensual charge coming between their bodies.  He decided to do something she wasn't expecting he laid over her and kissed her lips first.  Sky opened her eyes as he lingered kissing her neck and her breasts, she arched her back and lifted her hips to touch him.  His hard cock made contact with her labia, she was pushing herself against it trying to get him to enter her but instead he put his hands on her hips and shoved them down to the bed.

Deblanc was driving her mad with passion as he left a trail of kisses down her body.  She shivered as his beard brushed against the skin of her inner thigh he kissed his way to her womanhood.  Sky bit down on her bottom lip lightly, Deblanc placed both hands around her hips to hold her thighs apart.  He moved his mouth and chin all over her pubic area his beard awakening every nerve ending, she clamped her lip between her teeth a little harder then snaked her hand down her body to the back of his head. Her palm's pressure let Deblanc know she was ready “Patience my dear” he whispered.

Sky let out a small moan as Deblanc flicked his tongue between her lips she pushed his head forward with a bit more force.  Once he truly began eating her out she couldn't be still she wriggled around and kept her hand pushing him deeper into her pussy.  “Deblanc...I need your cock in me.  Please!” she begged but swirling his tongue in and out, he tightened his grips on her thighs he was going to make her ride this out.  Her whole body was jolting around in the same spot trying to escape his grasp but the more she fought the more his hands became embedded into her flesh. 

Her whole body became warm and flushed with a reddish pink tone as she began to orgasm.  “Deblanc!” she cried out shaking and shuddering all over.  He enjoyed the sweet torture he was doing to her making her beg and having her body under his command but it was time to get his.  When he released his grip she released his head and he returned his body on top of hers “Did you enjoy that?” he asked bringing his face to hers.

“Very much so” she purred.  He kept his eyes locked onto hers as he entered her, she was still sensitive from the first orgasm.  Deblanc loved watching her facial expressions as her mouth dropped open trying to fight to breathe through the pleasure.  “Look at me” he whispered as she was about to close her eyes, she obeyed. 

He started out focused on her but he was beginning to have a memory.  Deblanc's eyes began fluttering and his heart raced as the images began becoming clearer in his mind...

_Of all positions Deblanc had tried being spooned was the best.  He'd clutch the sheets with every thrust and resist the urge to scream.  “Damn you!” Deblanc swore “Do you like that?” he whispered coyly placing his arm around him and bucking harder._

_Deblanc nearly lost it as his hand trailed down his body and gripped his dick and began stroking him.  “Darling you trying to kill me with pleasure?”_

_“Would that be such a horrible way to go?” he always had something smart to say during their times together that made Deblanc smile.  It made the whole experience worth all the trouble they got into._

_He slowed his movements down “Are you close?” Deblanc asked in a pant.  He knew just how to answer that by giving one last deep, hard thrust into him which made Deblanc release the sheets and press his face into the pillow as they both finished orgasming._

_Deblanc felt him kiss his shoulder and his back then to his side.  “I'm not finished with you yet Deblanc”_

_“Dear I don't think I can take anymore”_

_“Oh I think you can so be a good boy and lay on your back” Deblanc had never been one to be ordered around but it was something in the way he said 'Be a good boy' that made him eager to listen._

_Once Deblanc obeyed he kiss his lips and when he tried to move away to kiss his neck Deblanc pulled him back “Ahah don't you play rough with me I'll get my belt and this time I'll leave that big ass Texas buckle on it”_

_Deblanc winced a little he certainly did enjoy a wide variety of things to both please and hurt.  He gave him one more kiss “I did that for me just so you know” he tried to be serious._

_Deblanc had to smirk “Right I'm sure” that made him crack a smile and he kissed the neck, to the chest lingering on the nipples licking and nipping at them until Deblanc groaned sharply “Darling! Be easy with those they're bloody attached”_

_He loved Deblanc's reactions “I'm sorry I couldn't help myself.  I don't mean to be so bad” he tried being innocent but that was laughable._

_Finally he settled himself over Deblanc's stiff cock he swirled his tongue around the tip, then took it into his mouth giving it gentle sucks.  Deblanc's eyes closed and his hands grabbed the sheets up again he was only getting started._

_A few seconds later Deblanc's whole cock was in his mouth being worked in and out, sucked and licked.  He put Deblanc in agony when he popped it out of his mouth and withheld “Please don't leave me like this”_

_Music to his ears “You want to cum for me?”_

_“Yes, more than anything” Deblanc pleaded.  He wrapped his lips around it again and finished Deblanc off._

_When he curled up beside Deblanc again and wrapped himself around him they stared into one another's eyes “I do not know where you learned that but I'm more than thankful you did”_

_He held a look of victory and pride Deblanc always knew what to say to make him feel good._

Deblanc's thoughts returned to the present he felt himself ejaculate into Sky.  He laid forward and nestled his face into the nook of her neck they were both wracked with ecstasy.  “Wanna shower together?” she asked rubbing her hand up and down his back.

“You go ahead I might take a nap that really did me in”

She kissed his cheek then got up.  Deblanc laid his face aside the pillow and ran the memory through his mind one more time.  Feelings overwhelmed him before they were just trapped exclusively in his memory and his dreams.  Sadness struck him what happened to them both that separated Deblanc from him? Was he looking for Deblanc at all?  They seemed so in love maybe he was remembering how he wanted it to be not really what actually happened.  A stray tear found its way down his cheek and dripped onto the pillowcase, he felt so alone in that moment.  What happened to this man that loved Deblanc so much?


	10. Chapter 10

Anais had been sitting the chair staring at the phone for two hours since Fiore and the kids had left the house.  She had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot, she heard Rupert scratching at the door it wasn't shut all the way so he managed to get it open.

He came around to behind the desk and sat beside her legs, looked up at her and whimpered.  “No, I don't know if I'm going to call them or not.  So much can go wrong if I do Rupert”

Rupert let out a small bark she sighed, “I know he might be remembering but he thinks it's a dream and as for my personal problem I'll just have to do my best to adjust.  They could come and take me away or worse they could take Fiore away.”

The dog made small noises “I don't want to lose him either Rupert.  That's why I'm going to have to really try harder before their next check in.  What could go wrong?” with that she got up and headed out the door the puppy followed immediately.  She locked the door back up and hid the key.

“I'm feeling unusually tired Rupert.  Come on” she patted the bed he wagged his tail and leaped onto the bed beside her.  He walked in circles until he was comfortable and plopped down.  Anais yawned and snuggled Rupert up close to her.

_The doorbell rang, Anais came from the kitchen and opened it up.  Her face went pale it was Deblanc.  Anais was speechless she didn't know what to say because she didn't know how much he may have remembered._

_“Can I help you?” she decided to gauge him._

_“I'm looking for Fiore”_

_“That's my husband and he's not home, he's at work” she watched his facial expression as she called Fiore her husband he seemed perplexed but not angered._

_“Alright” he went to walk away stopped and opened his jacket then turned and faced her with a gun “Hello Anais did you miss me?” he asked pulling back the hammer..._

Anais shot up in a sweat as Deblanc pulled the trigger and she heard the blast Rupert rose from his spot and began licking her face he could sense she was afraid.  “It was just a dream.  It's just a byproduct of everything that's going on in my head and it's not real” she assured herself. She had to get up and do something productive to keep her mind away from wandering into dangerous territories.

When she came downstairs she eyed the telephone she thought about Fiore.  She picked up the phone and dialed his work number there were three rings then the line broke “Garret & Shumway Design; Mr. Garret's office this is Sandy speaking how may I help you?”

“Sandy it's Anais I need to speak to Fiore”

“He's in a meeting is this an emergency?”

Anais wanted to say yes but she knew it wasn't it was just her being paranoid, “No, but please have him call me when he's out”

“I sure will Mrs. Garret.  You have a great day”

“Thank you, you as well.  Goodbye” she hung up the phone and decided to get started on the laundry.  From what Anais had gathered about human wives and mothers there was always a mess to clean up, dirty clothing always needing washed or dried or folded, and the dishes it was like Fiore and the children couldn't stick with one bowl or cup too long.  She wondered how human women didn't lose their sanity. 

She had put a load in the washer and one in the dryer when the phone rang she felt her heart drop until she realized it was the house phone.  “Hello?”

“Is everything alright darling?” it was Fiore he sounded worried.

“Fiore, I'm sorry honey I didn't mean to make you frantic.  I told Sandy it wasn't an emergency.  I just wanted to call and tell you I love you and see if you could leave early today.  I'd like to have some time together before the kids get home”

“I love you too and I'm sure I can get Barry to meet with our new client if you're missing me that badly” he said with a naughty tone.

“Fiore I swear do you ever think of anything else?”

“Course I do sweetheart but I think of that all the time.  Well, I've got to head back in the board room I'm giving my presentation to the new kids.  I love you darling”

“I love you too”

The doorbell ringing startled Anais, her heart began racing.  She walked cautiously from the kitchen to the front door she placed her hand on the knob and took a deep breath.  Anais was relieved to find that it was just the Fedex man.

“Afternoon ma'am I have package for a Diane Harding?”

“Sorry this is the Garret residence.  Mrs. Harding lives across the street.  See 2452 we're 2362” she pointed out on the address label.

“I'm so sorry it's been a long morning and I'm little tired.  You have a good day.”

“You too” she shut the door “That wasn't amusing, I about jumped out my skin” Rupert just yawned at her and laid his head down. 

“Get a grip Anais!” she scolded herself tossing the dirty dishes into the sink ready to wash them.  She began scrubbing the stuck on food off one of the children's plates from the morning when she broke down into tears she let the plate slip from her hands back into the soapy water.  Anais took herself to the sofa and laid down she decided it was where she was going to stay until Fiore came home.

Anais had cried herself to sleep thinking about the dream she had of Deblanc, the possibility of Fiore remembering and the weight of the truth on her shoulders.  She felt like a failure she was once a warrior and now she was a puddle of emotions, worries and fears.  Her head was hurting when she got up she sought out the upstairs medicine cabinet in her and Fiore's bathroom she stared at herself in the mirror “You may as well be just another human being” she spat at her reflection.

Rupert nosed his way into the room with her “I used to be a fighter Rupert.  Oh I was magnificent in battle, the way I shot a bow sent demons fleeing.  And how I wielded my sword, I remember the time Fiore and I were fending them off back to back.  That's when...” she paused for a moment she didn't want to say his name aloud.

“...that's when Fiore and Deblanc first came in contact with each other.  He was leading a small fraction that had snuck into our blindspot.  Fiore was too late to help me when one of Deblanc's hurled his ax into me.  Took me a long time to re-invigorate and it wasn't in the same spot.  That was the beginning of his descent.”

Rupert seemed as if he was listening intently to her story, “There was such an outrage and the only reason I was able to know was because I was Valerie's right hand.  They found them together and they were conjoined.  That's when It happened.  And Heaven and Hell were in an uproar and that's when they decided Fiore and Deblanc had to be hidden away with their miserable child.  I changed after that I lost my luster for the fight.  And now here I am living on Earth amongst human beings as a simple housewife.  Why did Fiore have to betray us?  We could be in Heaven right now....” she couldn't finish she broke down crying. Percy promised her she'd return someday but she didn't know if Fiore would ever be welcomed back.

Anais wiped her eyes quickly when she heard the front door open “Anais?” he called. She went straight downstairs and wrapped herself around him “Darling are you alright?” Fiore held her tightly.

“I just needed that” she assured him kissing his lips.  They heard the dryer buzz “I better get those out they have some of your dress shirts in there don't want them to get wrinkled” she went to walk away but he pulled her back and into a passionate kiss.

“I needed that” he said after they pulled apart she made moves to go again but he jerked her right back to him “Fiore!” she playfully slapped at his arm that locked around her.

“I'm sorry darling but I need you more than the laundry does.  I can deal with a wrinkly shirt but I can't bear not having you in my arms right now” she didn't fight him she just let it be, him holding her from behind.  All was still and calm within her everything had melted away and it reaffirmed that this was where she was meant to be.


	11. Chapter 11

9:00 a.m.

Deblanc and Sky were waiting outside the library for them to open up they had been there since 8:45 just sitting on the steps in silence.  Sky noticed a change in Deblanc's attitude after she got out of the shower he insisted he was fine when she asked but she knew better.  He just held the notepad in his hand rubbing his fingers all around it while staring at the ground as if he were on another plane.

Sky was going to say something but they heard the lock on the doors click and he got up quickly and charged for the doors.  She sighed and followed behind him he was asking the librarian where the computers were she pointed all the way behind the bookcases.  “I'm not very computer proficient would you mind?”

“Sure” she took the seat directly in front of the computer while he grabbed one from next to them.  She clicked the internet browser open it went straight to Google she clacked the keys very skillfully much to Deblanc's amazement.  “How'd you do that so quickly?” he asked when the search results popped up.

“I was an administrative assistant for a couple of years.  Alright so lucky for you Fiore isn't a very common name and there is only one result coming up and his last name is Garret and what'dya know?  He really is an architect and he is located in Oceanside, California” she clicked on the link leading to his company's website. 

“Does it have a picture of him?” Deblanc was eager to get a glimpse of Fiore Garret's face. She followed a link that said 'About Us' and what showed up shocked Deblanc to his very core.  Sky could tell from the look on his face Fiore was the man in his dreams.

Deblanc read his entire biographical paragraph “That's him but nothing is ringing any bells.  Can you get the phone number and address?”

She looked the information up and jotted it down for him “Alright lets go” he was in a rush to get to the nearest phone to make his call.  Sky came charging after him he was already down the stairs “You remembered something else didn't you?  That's why you're in a hurry to talk to him”

He let out an exasperated sigh, “Try to put yourself in my position, I have no bloody memory of who I am or where I'm from.  No identification or wallet and it's been a crazy ride since I woke up in that alley the only thing I have are these damn memories or dreams or whatever the fuck they are playing in my mind but never leading any place.  So I'm sorry if yes, I am in a fucking hurry to get answers.  Will you please let me breathe?  It's insane you've only known me for three days now and you're already in love with me and acting possessive.  Sky I can't take you acting like this right now, I care a great deal about you and I owe you a debt of gratitude but please back off”

She had to force herself not to cry “Alright I'm going back to my house” she walked down the stairs and past him.

Deblanc felt horrible for hurting her “I'm sorry Sky.  This is all just starting to overwhelm me I'm about to find out who I am and what happened to our relationship.  Just hang in there with me but let me do this on my own” he cupped her face he understood why she clinged so tightly.  It had been a crazy few days and he knew Sky was still vulnerable from losing Patrick, but also marked and scarred by her past.

“I'm sorry if I'm suffocating you but I didn't know that any of what has happened was going to.  And it's insane how connected I feel to you and how much I've fallen for you but I will back off and let you do what you need to”

“Thank you. I'll be there after I make the call and just clear my head a bit” he kissed her lips and she watched him walk down the street.

Deblanc went into a local bar “If you're looking for a drink we're not serving” the man behind the bar spoke while cleaning out some shot glasses.

“No, a phone.  Do you have a pay phone or any phone I can use?”

“Pay phone right over there” the man pointed to the corner.  Deblanc hated to ask one more thing of the man “Let me guess you need change too?”

“Terribly sorry but I don't know where my wallet is” the bartender handed Deblanc four quarters. He walked back to the phone and picked up the receiver he lifted the quarters up to the slot but then it hit him what was he going to say?  What if their relationship had ended because of something Deblanc had done wrong?  What if Fiore hated him?  Deblanc hung the phone back up and walked back towards the bar and took a seat on a stool he had some thinking to do first.

“Usually when a man is afraid to make a phone call it means he's seriously has fucked up.  Listen it's best to just go on and dial her up and tell her what you did wrong, go home, apologize and try harder not to be such a bastard next go round” the bartender chortled.

“The thing is I don't know who is in the wrong and I'm afraid it is me.  I'm scared if call him up...”

The bartender held up his hand to stop Deblanc, “It's best just to go on and make your call because the worst thing that can happen is he'll hang up on you...”

“Yes, but I need answers from him that only he can give” Deblanc interrupted.

“I understand and hell it'd be nice if we could force people to give us answers that we seek but we can't even move God Almighty to give us answers.  Look if you don't call him you're going to regret it.  Who knows maybe he's been waiting for your call all this time you won't know until you dial him up” he advised wiping the counter top down.

Deblanc looked back at the phone again he still wasn't convinced the bartender placed a shot glass in front of him and poured some whiskey “I'm not supposed to serve you right now but you look like you need this”

“Thank you so much” Deblanc raised it to him then slammed it back.  He set the glass down the bartender raised the bottle “Another?”

“Yeah I think two more should do it” Deblanc said picking up the now full shot glass.  After his third one Deblanc got off the stool and went to the phone.

He dropped the change in and dialed the number written on the paper.  The line rang three times and when it stopped Deblanc almost hung up but instead took a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._

“Garret & Shumway Design this is Mr. Garret's office I'm Sandy how may I help you?”

“I need to speak with Fiore Garret please”

“I'm sorry but Mr. Garret is in meetings all day and has asked not to be disturbed.  If you'd like I can take a message for you”

“No, that's alright I'll try again tomorrow” before she could say anything else he hung up the phone.  “Damn” he said solemnly heading back to the bar taking his seat again.

“No luck?”

“He's in meetings all day so I've got to try again tomorrow”

“Maybe it's for the best today isn't such a good day, tomorrow will be better.” he gave Deblanc an encouraging smile.

“Do you mind if I hang here a bit?  I need some thinking space”

“Sure and if you'd like I can start a tab and you can just pay me when you find your wallet”

“Oh no I couldn't...” Deblanc objected but the drink was already poured “Thank you.  I'm Deblanc”

“Tom” they shook hands and he wrote Deblanc's name on a yellow notepad and began his tab.

About four more shots later Deblanc began to loosen up “So you live around here?” Tom asked pouring him another whiskey “No, but I'm staying with someone”

“Oh yeah?  Who? I might know'em”

“Sky Shelton.  She's been a great help actually”

Tom gave him a look of caution “She and her brother Patrick are real bad sorts they run with criminals and all sorts of shady characters.  So I'd watch my back friend”

Deblanc just took the shot Tom was there to quickly refill “How did you get mixed up with her?”

“She found me three days ago passed out in an alley.  Some men apparently put me there for what reason I do not know and now I'm totally fucking clueless about my last name or where I'm from and this Fiore Garret person who is an architect in California apparently is a former lover of mine and might be my only hope of getting my memory fully back”

Tom let out a whistle “Shew-wee boy!  I've heard'em all coming through here but your story takes the cake I think it's even more fucked up than the man whose wife caught him eating peanut butter out his own's sister ya know”

Deblanc began snickering “I dunno, if there's an award for most fucked up that bloke should win I mean his own sister?” they shared a laugh together.

“So you and Sky seeing one another?  Or are you strictly dickly?”

Deblanc chuckled, “I suppose bi-sexual...”

“Oh yeah you've gotten to know Sky very well I see” Tom teased to which Deblanc took another shot and nodded.

“What you got against her?  Everyone probably has done something fucked up and that they're not proud of so why harp on her?”

“I'm sorry to seem so judgmental it's not really her I have issue with it's her brother Patrick, he's a lazy good for nothing fuck up.  He can't stay out of trouble and he's always dragging his sister along with him.  For a thirty two year old man he makes five year olds look more competent it's sad that girl is only twenty six years old and having to bear the weight of her family”

Tom realized Deblanc didn't know the story he continued, “See their daddy was a horrible man, a raging alcoholic used to beat his wife and his kids.  Many a night she'd bring'em on down here to pick him up after he'd smash someone's face in for looking at him cross eyed.  Well, one night when Sky was eleven years old her daddy done lost his mind he had it in his head that his wife was cheatin on him.  He went home got his twelve gauge and shot her while she slept, their oldest boy Matthew was fourteen he woke up Patrick and Sky he was going to take them to a neighbor's house but poor boy didn't make it his daddy shot him in the back of the head.  Last thing he got to say to them was to run.”

“What happened to her father?”

“He's in prison doing a life sentence.  They were raised by an old friend of his another good for nothing Paul Dillon or as everyone else knows him Razor”

Deblanc finished his last shot it was five o'clock “Hey do you need a ride?  I can call you a cab”

“No, no I can walk.  Thanks for the drinks I'll get square with you when I can”

“Not a problem.  Hope it works out with your friend or whatever he is to you”

“Thanks.”

Deblanc staggered into Sky's house she was sitting on the sofa reading a book “You lied to me!” he pointed his finger at her.

“What?”

He slammed the front door “You heard me!  You lied to me!”

“About what?” she yelled back at him.

“You somehow forgot to mention that Razor raised you and your brother!  So what are you playing at?  You pretend to be helpless and a victim but really you're lethal huh?”

She could tell by the sway in his voice he was drunk “See you've met Tom.  How'd you even get drinks?  You have no money”

“Don't change the subject.  Why didn't you tell me?”

“I wasn't counting on Razor's goons to break into my house and shoot my brother at point blank range and nor did I ask you to get up and kill them then saw them up and deliver them to him!  You did those things.  And besides what does it matter if he raised me or not?  He's not my father...”

“That's right your father is rotting in prison for killing your mother and your oldest brother...” her hand flew across his face.

“You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about!  And you don't know my story you know someone's bastardized version of it!  You think Patrick and I had such a cushy life living with a dangerous man?  No!  We had to do things to survive and to earn our food and our shelter!  Things I pray I never have to do again.  So don't you dare stand there and judge me!”

She turned away from him “I'm sorry” she just glared at him “Please forgive me”

“Did you talk to Fiore?” she changed the subject wiping her eyes.

“No, he was in meetings all day I'll have to try again tomorrow.”

“Fine, but as soon as you talk to him I want you out of my house and out of my life.  I'll settle your debt at the bar and you can have Patrick's car to go but that's it.”

“What? Sky I said I'm sorry.  Please don't do that”

He placed his hand on her arm she jerked away, “We both know it's coming you're going to call your lover up and he's going to rejoice that you're okay and you'll head there and live with him and pick up where you two left off.  So this is for the best.  After you're done with the car I don't give a shit what you do with it set it on fire for all I care.”

Deblanc stepped in her path before she could go to her bedroom “Get out of my way”

“Sky you don't mean any of it.  Yes, I just acted like a huge arse but...”

“There is no excuse for what you just did to me.  You can't justify it at all and sorry doesn't fix anything”

She was hard girl with an even harder heart but Deblanc knew she was just trying to protect herself from getting hurt.  “I will ask you one more time to please forgive me.  I don't know what's going to happen when I finally get to speak to him maybe he hates me or maybe he's been looking for me but I doubt that he's living his life as an successful architect.  Sky I don't want to hurt you but I've got to settle whatever is going on with Fiore”

“What if he still loves you?  And asks you to come and be with him?”

“All I can remember is the times we spent together and if we were still in love wouldn't I be there with him?  Wouldn't he be pouring his heart out to find me?  I just want to know who I am and anything else he can tell me.  I'm not going to leave you”

She flung herself into his arms and sobbed into his chest Deblanc enclosed his arms around her and let her cry.


	12. Chapter 12

Since Fiore had left early the day before and left Barry dealing with an unreasonable client who Barry insisted in his phone call that he was absolutely insane, he came in early.  He found the file that was left for him with the details of what the man wanted them to design for them.

“Wes Whitman lets see what's so unreasonable” he spoke to himself opening the folder up there were sketches he had done himself with obscure notes with arrows Fiore began laughing he picked up the phone and dialed Barry up.

“Barry you shitehead!  Tell me you didn't tell this man I was going to build this impossible house or whatever this is for him”

“You're the best of the best Fiore and you're welcome my friend.  He's coming in for another consultation today.  So have fun with that cuckoo bird”

“You're a real wanker sometimes but I must find a way to repay you”

“Oh trust me you think his ideas are whacko wait til you meet him!  I'll be in soon so if you were thinking about jerking off under your desk better do it now while it's just you there”

Fiore was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes “I have a wife that plays with mine so I don't have to do it myself and my children aren't newborns.  I think that's payment enough”

“Yeah, yeah see you in a bit”

“Right” he hung up and the line came alive “Oh I'm so popular this morning.  Garret & Shumway Design this is Fiore speaking; how can I assist you?”

“Fiore?” it was another British voice “Yeah whose this?”

“Deblanc”

Fiore was waiting for the rest of his name but decided to just skip it, “So Deblanc what can I do for you?”

“Do you know who I am?”

“Should I?  Not to sound rude but have we done some architectural work for you?  Are you a former client?” Fiore was trying to keep conversation while looking over the Whitman file.

“No, you mean you don't know me at all?” he sounded very strangely upset about not being recognized.

“I meet with loads of people everyday it seems and unless you can give me your last name...”

“I'm not a client.  I'm...I was your lover”

Fiore's eyes widened and he pulled the phone from his ear and stared at it oddly.  He put it back to his ear “That's interesting to hear I mean I did drink a considerable amount of alcohol in my college years but I think I'd remember dating a man and a man named Deblanc at that.  You don't have a very common name.  Are you sure you have the right man?”

He heard him get huffy, “Fiore isn't a very common name either.  Look I need your help with some things and I understand if I hurt you in some way or another but please I'm in a bit of a mess...”

“Are you tripping right now?”

“Tripping what the hell does that even mean?”

“You know on drugs or something?  You seem like a nice fellow but I don't know you.  I think there's been a mixup”

“You have blue eyes and a small mark on your left side of your buttocks it's sort of in the shape of a heart”

Fiore grew silent and stunned he believed the only person other than he that knew about that was Anais.  “You there?” Fiore had a quick thought about hanging up the phone but a part of him was very curious about this Deblanc character.

He brought the phone back to his ear, “How'd you know that?”

“I saw it”

“When?  Because my wife is the only other person in this world that knows about it”

“Wife?”

“Yeah that's right my wife we've been together for ten years and I know damn well I haven't cheated on her.  So tell me when have you seen my birthmark?”

“I don't know when I just know I've seen it.  That's what I need your help with I somehow lost all my memories and I'm slowly gaining them back for fuck's sake I don't even know my last name.  Please I really need this can we meet?”

“Meet?  Are you insane?  Just because you know I have a heart shaped mark on my arse doesn't mean shite to me”

“You're my only hope.  Please if you see me and don't recognize me I will gladly go fuck myself”

Fiore had to think for a moment on it “This is fucking crazy but alright fine when are you available to come in?”

“Right now I'm in Nevada so I'll need to leave tonight and I can be there tomorrow will you be available?”

“Yes, so do you want a morning or afternoon?”

“Morning will probably be best.  Thank you for this” the line went dead. 

Fiore hung his end up and he immediately thought about calling Anais but he didn't want to worry her if it was nothing.  No, he was going to meet with Deblanc and hopefully prove to him that he had the wrong man.


	13. Chapter 13

Deblanc told Sky about his unusual phone conversation with Fiore “So he doesn't remember you??”

“No, it seems that way”

“Well, Oceanside is almost six hours away so if you want to get there by eight we're going to have to leave by at least two in the morning” Sky explained.

That night Deblanc couldn't hardly sleep he looked at the clock beside the bed it was only nine-thirty.  He kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.  Ten and a half more hours and hopefully everything would make sense again.  Though Deblanc wondered if it ever did all he had seen his memories save for the one was the two of them laying in bed together.  Maybe Deblanc was just a passing affair Fiore had and to protect his wife he is sticking with a strict denial.

Many possibilities weighed on his mind about their history together.  Them running through his mind made Deblanc start to fall asleep finally. 

_"SKY DON'T!” it was too late a gun went off.  Deblanc saw the shocked look on her face “Oh my God!  I killed her!”_

_Deblanc and Sky stood over the woman there was a hole directly between her eyes “What'd we do?” she asked frantically._

_Nobody knew they were there “We need to go now” Deblanc grabbed the gun from her and grabbed her hand she didn't want to budge._

_“Sky c'mon we have to go now before he comes home and finds her”_

_A photograph on a shelf caught her attention “Deblanc look.  They have kids” she pointed to it.  Deblanc looked at it and he could see Fiore in his children's faces they had his blue eyes and facial structure, his son was his identical miniature._

_“I'm so sorry” Sky cried to the lifeless body on the floor “Sky, it's time to go!” Deblanc dragged her to the door.  He went to exit out the front door when it opened and the woman walked inside.  Sky screamed at the sight of her as she rounded the corner “The hell?” Deblanc looked back into the living room at her body then at her standing at the door._

_When he turned back to the living one her fist went into his face she had one hell of a right hook.  “YOU'RE DEAD!” Sky screamed at her backing up to the staircase._

_“And you both will be by the time I'm done with you.  You should have stayed away Deblanc” she said grabbing Sky around the throat with one hand and began squeezing the life out of her._

“Deblanc wake up!” Sky gave him a great shake he awoke with a startle “Were you having another memory?”

“No, this was something different.  It was a nightmare probably just from being nervous”

“I hope so because you were muttering about a dead woman and coming back to life??”

“If it's alright I'd rather not talk about it” he laid back down “Alright well it's time to get up”

Deblanc looked at the clock it was two o'clock, he got up and began getting ready to leave something awful was gnawing at the pit of his stomach. But he had no intention of backing out now.  
**  
9:00 p.m.

Anais could tell something was amiss with Fiore when he came home from work that evening, he ate his dinner silently and then retreated to his office early to start on a project for a new client.  She looked at the clock and he was still downstairs. 

“Fiore?” she knocked before entering when she came in he was drinking a glass of bourbon “Bourbon? You only drink that in here when something's bothering you.  Is it this new client?”

“No, well partially he's frustrating but that's not it”

She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest “What is it darling?  I really miss you in the bed”

He kissed the top her head “I'm sorry it's just I'm meeting with someone tomorrow morning and I'm a little on edge about it”

“Who is it?”

Fiore swallowed he could break down and tell her about the strange phone call but instead he decided to hold it in until he had more information “A government developer, they want to buy up some properties and have us design upscale apartment complexes but it would put a lot of people out of a place to live”

Fiore hated lying to her but he didn't want to upset her if it wasn't necessary.  “I know how you struggle with your conscience when projects like this come up but if you don't take the job they'll find someone who will.  Don't let it pull at you when they get there if you feel that it isn't good for you then turn them down okay?”

He nodded, “Good.  Now come to bed before I shove you down on this desk and have my way with you” she said grabbing him by his tie.

“That's not a bad idea actually but I think I should bend you over the desk and spank you with my yardstick”

“You're a naughty boy.  I should get to spank you!”

“You be a good girl and go behind that desk and do what you're told and you just might get to” he said opening her robe.  She walked around the desk and placed her palms down on the surface and spread her legs apart while he loosened his tie and unbuckled his belt.  He grabbed the yardstick from the bucket in the corner of the room “Nightie up, panties down and lay forward” he ordered slapping it in his opposite hand.

She did everything he asked he got behind her and raised it back “Try not to scream darling don't wanna wake the kids.”


	14. Chapter 14

Lucky for Sky and Deblanc the mustang had a GPS so it was not an issue getting to Oceanside.  They arrived a little early to see the sun coming up.  The car was parked near the public beach where Sky was letting Precious run freely and play in the water.  She sat with Deblanc on a bench “Well another thirty minutes and I'll be seeing him”

“Are you doubting you should go?”

“I have to tell you something before you woke me up, the nightmare; We were in Fiore's house and you shot and killed his wife but as we were leaving she came right through the front door and she was trying to kill you and she warned me that I should have stayed away”

Sky wasn't phased at all “That sounds horrible but maybe it's because she might not know you two had an affair and it's just symbolism.  No matter what happens today you'll still have me” she placed her hand on his cheek and pulled his face close to hers for a kiss.

Deblanc left Sky and Precious at the beach while he drove to Fiore's company.  The woman at the reception desk pointed him towards Fiore's office where his secretary Sandy was sitting at her desk just outside the door “Good morning how may I help you?” she asked politely.

“I have an appointment to see Fiore”

“Well, please take a seat he's in with a client currently”

Deblanc walked over to the chairs adjacent to her desk and took a seat in the middle. He sighed and crossed his legs this was going to be an agonizing wait.  
**  
Wes Whitman was proving to be extremely difficult for Fiore to please “Listen mate you build houses right?”

“Yes, but...”

“See we are in agreement until you say 'but!' I'm paying you a shite ton of money to build my home and I expect it to look just like my sketches”

Fiore felt like just slamming his face down on his desk repeatedly than to try to explain it again, “The house you sketched is not structurally sound”

“Well, that's why you got the fuckin degree innit? I am the dreamer and you are the one who makes that dream come true capiche?”

“Do I bloody look like a miracle worker that just dropped down from Heaven? No! I can't build your home the way you want it but I can work with you to build...”

“LA LA LA LA LA!  I'M NOT LISTENING!”

“THAT'S IT!  This meeting is OVER!  Get out of my office!” Fiore got up and opened the door for him to leave.

“Alright I'm going you wanker!” when he exited the office Deblanc stood up.  “Holy shite!  Look at you!  Where's the rest of you huh?  Did you leave it in your mum's vagina?”

Deblanc just ignored him and waited anxiously for Fiore to come out “Sandy is anyone out there waiting for me?” he called to her.

“Yes” she answered “Send them in hopefully they're not as out of their mind as that fucker.  Sorry for that” he apologized for the cursing.  Sandy pointed him in he shut the door behind him.  “Give me a second I have to e-mail my security team to tell them if that jackarse comes back to escort him off the premisses”

“Take your time”

Fiore stopped typing he realized the man who just entered his office was Deblanc.  He looked up and his eyes bulged “You do recognize me now don't you?”

“Please sit down” he offered the chair to Deblanc.  Fiore shut his tablet up and leaned forward on the desk “It's alright if you're in shock I was too when I saw your picture”

“My picture?”

“Well, it started with me having dreams about you or I thought they were dreams but I think they're memories and when I went to the library and looked you up it was quite a shock” Deblanc explained.

“Dreams?  I've had dreams too about you.  There's always this one where you're calling for me and for some reason I can't help you, you're being held down to a carpet in some...”

“Motel?”

“Yeah and another well it's quite embarrassing but we were intimate you know?  Sexually” Fiore lowered his voice uncomfortably with the last word.

“No, I understand I've had similar dreams”

They both sat there silently “Listen maybe we shouldn't be talking here at your work.  Do you think you can take some leave for a few hours and we can find a private place?”

“Yeah sure.  I know a hotel we can check into and talk”

On his way out he told Sandy to tell anyone that called for him that he was in an all day meeting and that if Anais called to call his cell phone and he'd call her directly.  Fiore drove them to the La Quinta on the oceanfront and got them a room, the front desk clerk was a young man who was making suggestive faces as he handed him the room key.

Once inside the room they sat on different beds “So you really don't remember me?” Deblanc asked finally.

“No, I'm afraid I don't but it can't be a coincidence we've been dreaming about one another can it?  I mean I'm a married man and the only person I've ever been with is my wife”

“I don't know but I woke up in an alley a woman found me she said some guy named Percy and another man carried me out of a van and laid me there.  That was four days ago.  I have no wallet or identification on me so I don't know how I ended up there or who I am just my name is Deblanc”

“That's odd but I'm sure there's got to be an explanation for this.  I mean I'm not one who believes in that hocus pocus bullshite with the karma or the voodoo or whatever have you.”

Deblanc and Fiore sat there quietly for a few more moments when an idea came to Deblanc “I have a radical idea and it might scare you but it might help are you open to it?”

He raised one eye curiously “Alright I suppose but what is it?”

Deblanc came over to his bed and sat beside him “Kiss me”

Fiore blushed, “You serious?”

“Yes, maybe if we connect in an intimate way it'll jar something loose”

He took a deep breath and exhaled “Okay lets do it” he agreed verbally.  Deblanc waited for him to kiss him but he just looked at him “Kiss me silly”

“Oh right!  Sorry I just...nevermind” Fiore bent forward and went to press his lips to Deblanc's but chickened out.

“What's wrong?”

“This just feels ridiculous.”

“Ridiculous or not it's worth a shot” Deblanc said grabbing his arm roughly.  It was like lightening struck and electrocuted them both.

“See?  Tell me you felt that!”

“I did. Okay no more arsing around lets get down to it” Fiore said turning his body towards Deblanc.  He looked into his brown eyes they were mesmerizing and Deblanc was equally enamored with Fiore's blue ones.  But soon their eyes closed as their lips met.

Fiore pulled back after a few seconds but Deblanc wasn't ready he placed both his hands on Fiore's cheeks and pulled him back.  He licked his tongue across Fiore's lips then pushed it inside his mouth. Deblanc hadn't a solid memory of how they met or even who he was yet but it felt incredible and right for his lips to be together with Fiore's.

_You're a married man!  You love your wife, you love Anais.  Think about her and your children before you do something brash._

Fiore pulled himself away from Deblanc “Did you get all you needed?”

“I'm sorry it just felt right, you know?  How did it feel for you?”

Shame, Fiore felt shame but it did stir arousal and feelings of belonging to it.  It was much more pleasurable than in his dreams but he couldn't admit to it “It was what it was I suppose. So if you have what you came for...”

“That's just it I don't have what I came for.  Maybe it'll take time but please don't go, stay and talk to me maybe if we discuss the dreams...”

“I don't want to sit here and talk about our sexual dreams!  I have a wife that I love very much” Fiore grew outraged.

“I understand well not really I mean I don't have a wife but I have a girlfriend I guess you could say but all I know is this is as sure as I have felt in four days.  Please don't go I feel like I've lost you before don't make me lose you again.  At least until we sort out everything”

Fiore bowed his head “Alright I'll stay a little longer but lets not touch or anything so if you could get back on that bed”

Deblanc nodded and switched sides “I guess I'll go first...”


	15. Chapter 15

Sky put Precious on her chain and walked around the town she wound up at a grocery store. “Shit!” she heard a woman curse she looked up to see a basket of groceries rolling towards her.  Before it could pass her she reached out and it came to an immediate halt.

“Thank you so much!” the woman ran down the parking lot to retrieve it “Sure no problem” Sky let it go once her hands were on the handle. The woman headed back towards her car “Hey do you need some help?”

“Um sure” the woman figured Sky may be homeless and looking for some money or food for herself or her dog.  Sky came to her car and began helping her put the groceries in the back.  Once everything was settled the woman reached into the bag and took out a can of wet dog food she held it out to Sky “Oh thank you but you don't have to do that her and I are just passing through”

“Please I insist you helped me out, I'll give you box of cheese crackers and two bottles of water too.  Where are you two headed?”

“Um back to Nevada I'm just waiting for my boyfriend to bring the car back and pick us up but I greatly appreciate this”

The woman emptied a bag out for her to put the items in “No trouble at all. Do you know where your boyfriend is right now?”

“Um he was meeting with someone he used to know”

“Because if you need a ride to wherever he is I'll gladly take you”

“Thanks but I think we'll be fine we'll just head back to the beach.  I don't want to intrude on his meeting”

The woman went to shut the back door of her vehicle when her keys dropped to the ground they both leaned down to pick them up but Sky got her hands on them first.  A picture keychain caught her eye she saw Fiore in the photo she looked up at the woman “You alright?”

“Yeah here you go.  You have beautiful children”

“Thank you they are my husband's and my world”

“I'm Sky” she extended her hand “I'm Anais it's nice to meet you”

“You too.  Thank you for this stuff for me and my dog”

They smiled at one another again as Sky walked away.  What were the odds she'd run into Fiore's wife? She wondered how it was going with Deblanc he was gone for an awfully long time.  Anais's car passed by her when it turned out to the road she honked the horn and waved at her Sky waved back.

Sky waited for the traffic to pass by before she cross the street she looked back at Anais's parking spot and saw something on the ground.  She led Precious back to the spot and bent down to pick it up it was a rubber keychain “Anais Garret, Independent Beauty Consultant.  2362 Beechwood Lane” she read it aloud.  She decided to keep it even though she remembered Deblanc's dream about her murdering Anais.  But she shook it off “I have never believed in premonitions.  But just in case he might need this I better hang onto it.  Come on girl lets go back to the beach.”  
**  
Anais was driving to Fiore's work she noticed he had forgotten his lunch so she grabbed him a salad from the grocery store and a small turkey and cheese sub with a Mountain Dew.  She parked her SUV next to a small blue mustang that she nearly swiped “Dammit! Percy didn't tell me parking cars was this difficult.  Better get out and check for damage” she got out and inspected both vehicles not a scratch on either.  She went into the back and grabbed the bag and walked it inside. 

Sandy's face went white as a sheet when she saw Anais walking towards her “Mrs. Garret what a nice surprise”

“Hello Sandy is Fiore available?  That silly goose walked out and forgot his lunch so can I take into his office to him?” she went to walk in.

“He's not in there.  He's in a meeting in the board room – upstairs”

“Oh okay well I'll just get on the elevator and take it up there I won't be long”

Sandy was in a panic but she was relieved when Barry came out of his office “Anais!  How's it going?”

“Hey Barry just bringing Fiore some lunch.  I thought you'd be in the meeting with him”

Sandy began to sweat, Barry looked puzzled “What meeting?  We don't have any meetings today”

Anais turned back to Sandy “Where is my husband?”

“I don't know where he went but he stepped out” she confessed.

“Stepped out?  How long ago?”

“This morning shortly after his first client left out.  A man came in and said he had an appointment with him.  I'm sorry to lie to you but he's my boss”

Anais's heart raced she could hear it in her ears “What man?  What was his name?”

“I don't know he didn't say but Mr. Garret was expecting him”

“What did he look like?” Anais's demeanor began to change to aggression alarming both Sandy and Barry she was usually gentle and docile.

“Easy Anais, it's not Sandy's fault if Fiore asked her to lie”

“I'm not playing games what did the man look like?”

“He was short, he was bald and had a beard”

The bag dropped out of her hands and she took off for the door “Anais?!?  What's wrong?” Barry yelled after her but she kept moving. This was bad very, very bad.


	16. Chapter 16

Deblanc and Fiore were laying on their beds staring up at the ceiling they had just finished describing their dreams to one another.  “Did you ever have one while you were making love to your wife?”

“No, I don't tend to fall asleep when we're doing that”

“I didn't fall asleep it was like a flashback or something”

“Flashback?  Like in the movies?  I'm sorry I'm not trying to make fun it's just you were screwing around with your girlfriend and I came to mind?  How'd she take it?  Or did you tell her?”

“No, of course I didn't tell her and I don't know what to call what happened but it really turned me on.”

Fiore remained silent he felt his cheeks burning hot “Did any of them you know turn you on?”

“Well, see I only have them while I'm sleeping and I always wake up with morning wood so I wouldn't be able to tell you if it was the dream that made me hard or just being a man in general”

Deblanc sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed “You're being very dodgy about the questions especially when it comes to personal feelings towards this.  Why is that?”

Fiore didn't move instead he just looked Deblanc in the eyes “I answered all your questions and I shared everything with you I'm not being dodgy.  I mean this hit me out of left field you know?”

Deblanc nodded, “I suppose so.  Hey can we try kissing again?”

“That's probably not a good idea”

“See.  Dodgy.”

He sat up and rested on his elbows “I think you need a dictionary my friend.  I am not being dodgy I said it's probably not a good idea that's a no.  I didn't dodge it and start talking about something random”

“Aren't you curious?  Don't you want to do what we've been dreaming of?  I do and I'm not afraid to admit it”

Fiore grew fearful that Deblanc was going to try to get on the bed with him “I told you I'm married and I love my wife.  I dunno what happened between us or when but I'm not a cheater”

Frustration filled Deblanc but before he could say anything Fiore's cell phone rang “It's my secretary...hello?” she was speaking frantically “Sandy slow down.  What about Anais?”

Deblanc saw Fiore's eyes he was terrified “No, you didn't do anything wrong it's okay.  I'll take care of it.  You just go home for the rest of the day and I will handle this.  Shite” he said hanging up.

“What?”

“My wife came by the office and my secretary had to tell her the truth.  She knows I'm with you.  I have to go home and I have to talk to her about this.  I can't leave her in the dark”

“What are you going to tell her?  That we were lovers?  When neither one of us knows when that even happened.  Something strange is going on here it's like the fucking Twilight Zone”

“Anais and I have no secrets between us and dammit I should've told her last night I was meeting with you...”

Deblanc stood up “Wait a minute you didn't tell her about my call?  Or that I was coming?”

“No, I didn't want to upset her,  I thought I'd see you and one or both of us would realize we didn't know the other at all”

Fiore noticed the peculiar on Deblanc's face “What you thinking?”

“If you had to keep it a secret then maybe there's more to this”

“Oh bloody hell that's not true.  I'm going home to my wife and I'm going to talk to her about this.  I'm sorry I couldn't help you get your memory back but I hope you find someone who can.  It was nice meeting you” Fiore was walking out.

“Wait a minute!  I need a ride back to my car” Deblanc came to the doorway stopping Fiore in his tracks.  He searched his pockets for his keys “Shite I must've left'em in the room” he turned around and marched back.

Fiore searched all over the floor and under the beds “I know I didn't leave them in my car.  Unless...do you have my keys?”

Deblanc held them looped on one of his fingers “Swiped them when I kissed you”

“Oh very amusing you're a pickpocket.  Now hand them over”

“No”

“What?”

“I said no”

Fiore felt his temper began to flare up “I may seem like a mild mannered man but let me tell you if you piss me off I will...”

“What?  Disarticulate me?”

“What the fuck?”

“It means to dismember”

“I know what it fucking means I'm not a moron. But why would you say that?”

Deblanc held the keys tighter in his hand “I heard you say it before.  You and I were in that motel room with bodies all around and you were in the bathroom with a chainsaw and there was a lot of blood and you said 'I disarticulated her'”

“Now you're just making that one up”

“No, I'm not.  It was a triggered memory by the sound of a chainsaw running”

Fiore placed his hands on his hips “And I thought the blimey fucker from this morning was a crazy bugger”

“I'm not crazy.  Just give me one more try” Deblanc pleaded with him.

“Fine if it'll get you to give me the keys then alright”

“Yes, be a good boy and give me a kiss”

Something happened to Fiore hearing the words 'Be a good boy' he began seeing it like a movie clip playing his mind “Stop that!” he tried to block it out.

“What did you see?  You saw it didn't you?  We had just made love...”

“Stop!  You're trying to plant these in my mind now!” Fiore pointed his finger at him as a warning.

“No!  Fiore dammit...I want you!” Deblanc yelled out his frustration.  He left him speechless “You..you want me?”

“Yes! I want you right here and right now.  And I'm not leaving until I get it”

They stood no more than a few feet apart but the space was too much for Deblanc “What about...”

“Lets just leave those two out the fucking door right now.  I'm focusing on you and me” Deblanc reached his hand out to Fiore.

Fiore felt a painful burning in the pit of his stomach but he couldn't resist Deblanc's pull. He felt drawn to him “Please Fiore.  Give me this and if you want after I'll go away.  I promise”

He was chewing the inside of his bottom lip but he gave in.  He placed his hand into Deblanc's who though smaller pulled the larger man towards him.  Fiore fell to the bed as Deblanc crawled over him “Don't be afraid my dear” Deblanc whispered putting Fiore at ease.

Their lips met again Deblanc put his hands to work unbuttoning Fiore's shirt.  His inhibitions were shredding and blowing away like the wind.  Fiore placed his hands on Deblanc's upper arms and tossed him onto the bed beside him leaving him stunned for a moment.

“I do believe I'm supposed to be the aggressive one right?” Fiore said with a mischievious smile.  “Lead the way then” 


	17. Chapter 17

Anais was frantically driving to get home there was no doubt about it she would have to call Heaven and report a breach.  “How did this happen?” she asked herself out loud.  She was passing the beach when she spotted that Sky girl and her dog.

She then remembered Sky talking about her boyfriend and that he had a meeting with someone he used to know.  Was it possible Deblanc had found this woman?  She took her chances and pulled up alongside the beach she put the passenger's side window down.

“Sky?!?” she called to her.  Sky ran across the sand and onto to the road “You okay?” she could see the worry in Anais's face.

“Where is your boyfriend?”

“I told you in a meeting”

“I know that but where was he going today?”

“I don't want to tell you that” Sky didn't want to crush Anais and blurt out the fact that Deblanc was Fiore's ex-lover.

“He's with my husband isn't he?”

“You know?”

“Oh I know more than all three of you.  Get in we've got to find them.”

Sky opened the back door so Precious could jump inside she then got in the car beside Anais and buckled up “What's going on?”

“It's a long story and one I hope I don't have to tell.  Because if it comes to that I'm going to have to make a very bad phone call.  Did Deblanc say anything at all to you?”

“You know his name?  Did Fiore tell you about him?”

Anais let out a frustrating sigh, “Please answer my question this is important”

“It's complicated.  I found Deblanc four days ago he was thrown into an alley by some guy named Percy and some other guy.  I took him home and he came here to try to get some information to help him get his memory back”

“Shit! Shit! SHIT!” she had to come to a screeching halt at a red light and she started punching her steering wheel.  The great force in her fists stuck the horn and it wouldn't stop beeping Sky began to get frightened.  Anais got tired of the noise so she punched it again and it broke it fully.

“What's going on?”

“You saw them.  And he's remembering”

“You know who did that to him?  So what?  You got pissed because he was seeing your husband so you had him beat up and thrown out like garbage?  If you weren't driving this car I'd beat your ass!”

“That would be a deadly mistake.  I do not wish to hurt you and as it is I can't engage Deblanc in a fight either he is merely a mortal.”

Sky didn't understand why she was talking this way “Yes, it's shitty your husband cheated on you but having Deblanc hurt like that...”

“DEBLANC GOT HIMSELF HURT!” Anais screamed at her. 

“What'd you mean?”

“You're really starting to annoy me!  Grab my phone right there and call my husband's cell phone” she barked.

Sky picked it up and went to her dialer he was the first contact she tapped it she then put the phone to her ear it rang and rang until his voicemail message played “No answer it went to voicemail”

“Shit!  I've got to stop them in case they conjoin.  Did Deblanc tell you what he remembered?”

“Just that he and Fiore were lovers.  Look trying to find your husband's car is like finding a needle in a haystack.  You should go home and wait for him” Sky tried to reason with her.

“I can't I have to find Fiore.  I'm responsible for him.  This wasn't supposed to happen!” she growled.

They were driving past the La Quinta when she spotted Fiore's black Audi.  She wrecklessly spun into the hotel parking lot “YOU TRYING TO KILL US?”

“Give me a break I've only been a driver for six days! This is a lot more difficult than I was led to believe!”

The women got out and ran into the front desk “Hello?” Anais rang the bell “HELLO?!?” she banged it harder until it broke into pieces “What the hell?  Do you workout or something?”

“Or something.  IS THERE ANYONE HERE?”

“I was taking a crap!” she heard a young man say and a toilet flushing he came out of the bathroom picking a wedgie from his backside.

“I need your help I have to find my husband he's here at this hotel that black Audi is his car.  What room is he in?”

“Dude if I had a dollar for every time a wife came in here to find her husband cheating on her I'd...” Anais reached across the counter and jerked the guy forward “WHAT ROOM?”

“212!” she let him go Sky was bewildered but followed her quickly.

“What are you going to do?”

“I don't know”

“Do you think they're having sex?”

“I don't know”

“Well what the hell do you know?” Sky stopped her when they got up the steps.  “I know if you keep standing in my way and questioning me I might break you in half”

Anais stood nervously in front of room 212 she leaned her ear to the door it was then they heard them.  There was no mistaking the sounds of ecstasy both Sky and Anais held looks of pain but for different reasons.

“I knew this was going to happen.  But he assured me it wouldn't” Sky said looking out towards the ocean.

“Do you love Deblanc?”

“Does it matter anymore?  Do you still love Fiore?”

“Yes.  And I think you still love Deblanc.  We may be able to save all of this yet”

There was still hope.

 


	18. Chapter 18

A loud knocking interrupted Deblanc and Fiore they remained silent.  “Fiore I know you're in there open the door!”  
He frantically jumped out of the bed and began putting his clothes back on “What are you doing?  Get your clothes on!” Fiore said.

Deblanc groaned but did so while Fiore went to the door he opened it up to see Anais and another woman standing at the door he felt so ashamed.  “Anais, I...”

“I know what you were doing and that's not even the biggest problem we have right now.  I need you to let us in this room so we can straighten things out”

He moved aside so they could both enter Deblanc felt his shame when he made eye contact with Sky.  “Alright before you two get into a miserable bitch fest I need all three of you to listen to me.  What just happened in this room wasn't supposed to happen ever again”

“What do you mean?” Deblanc asked “You weren't supposed to come here.  You were never supposed to find Fiore ever again!”

Fiore looked at Anais in a very puzzling way “What are you talking about darling?”

“I knew something was strange what do you know?”

“First you tell me how you managed to remember anything at all?”

“I had a notepad when I came to it had his name in it and what he did for a living and California”

Anais bet that Percy hadn't counted on Deblanc outsmarting him while he was still a demon “You wrote it down.  Damn” she sat down on the bed hid her face in her hands.

Fiore took a seat beside her “Anais, what's going on?  You seem to know more about our dreams than we do”

“They're not dreams Fiore!  They're memories”

“When did they happen?” Deblanc asked sitting across from her on the opposite bed “Well, I'm not sure because I don't know what your memories contain.  You two were last together six days ago”

Everyone in the room looked at one another then back to Anais “That's impossible six days ago I was with you and the kids”

“No, you weren't that was fabricated.  Implanted into your mind.  Our whole life together was implanted into your mind.”

This was a lot for everyone to take in “Alright let me start back at the beginning of this I am an angel...”

“Like from Heaven?” Sky inserted

“Yes from Heaven and you Fiore used to be one and you Deblanc used to be a demon.  One day while we were fighting on the battlefield you and Deblanc crossed paths and were drawn to each other.  You snuck away from battle to meet so you could conjoin.  You were caught but something happened, your unholy union created something that could destroy everything from Heaven to Hell to Earth all of creation.  They had a time deciding what to do with you both, they banished you to a hidden living quarters so you would be forced to care for your abomination”

“Okay wait a second, you're telling us that he was an angel and I was a demon?  And we had a baby?” Deblanc fell back on to the bed and let out laughs.

“Yes, and somehow It escaped and you two left Heaven to find It.  The Seraphs tracked you down to Annville, Texas and decided it was time to execute one of their plans they had decided on while you were hidden away.  That was to exile you both to Earth to being humans.  They altered Fiore's memory and erased yours but I guess that's not fool proof.  And I'm trying right now to do damage control so I don't have to call the Seraph because I'm afraid of what they'll do to you” she said looking at Fiore.

This was all too much and overwhelming “I'm so confused right now.”

“I know and I'm sorry but I have to contain this do you understand?  Deblanc you and her have to leave here and go as far away as you can get.”

“What if I don't?”

“I'm going to have to report you and they'll come and they'll most likely destroy you”

“Destroy him?  What kind of angels destroys a human being?” Sky sat beside Deblanc.

“I just told you he was a demon and they were considered traitors to their own kinds.  I'm giving you an opportunity the Seraphs won't give you Deblanc.  You take this woman and you make a new life for yourself and leave me and Fiore to our own...”

“You mean our life of lies?”

“Fiore, I'm sorry but I do love you that was never a lie”

“And what about our children?  What are they?” he stood up turning his back to her.

“They're real and they're humans just like you.  Their memories are altered as well”

He looked back at her with tears in his eyes “The less you really know the better off you all are.  This is my assignment is to keep you safe and to keep you two apart”

“And what happened to the child he and I have?”

“I don't know but It's not like our children it's a far worse thing.  I'm sure by now they found It and contained It”

Deblanc sat up again “How do we know any of what you're saying is real?”

She rolled her eyes, “Believe me or don't Deblanc I don't give a rat's ass just get the hell away from here”

“I had a dream before we came here that she shot you and yet you still walked right through the front door of your house”

“Yes, that would be what would happen if she shot and killed me.  I'd re-invigorate”

“What's that?” they all three asked.  “If I die I will come back”

“Do you want a demonstration?” she saw the looks of disbelief on their faces.  “Yes” Deblanc spoke up “No!” Fiore refused.

“Are you two leaving or not?  Do I have to go home and make that call?”

“You mean to tell me you can call up there and they'll send other angels here?”

“Yes, Deblanc I have a phone that calls Heaven directly.  I don't want to do that because they have a tendency to take extreme measures to contain a problem.  I'm offering you another way where we all get to live happily ever after or as close to that as possible.”

“Deblanc please take it”

“You mean you believe her?”

“Yes, I do believe her.  This woman has no reason to lie to me”

“I'll consider it but I need to talk to Fiore alone first”

“Fair enough.  We will be waiting outside” Anais got up and nodded for Sky to follow.

“What'd you think?” Deblanc asked him as soon as they were alone.

“I don't know.  I'm so severely confused right now and angry.”

“I'll do whatever you want me to do not what she wants or what those supposed Seraph want”

Fiore thought it unfair that Deblanc pinned the whole thing on him to make the call. Deblanc was certain Fiore was going to choose him but the look on his face he wasn't so sure “You're going to stay with her?”

“I have kids and if she makes that call and they take me away from them I couldn't have it.  Whether this is a lie or not it's my life now”

“But what about us?  What about the life we had?”

“Deblanc, I'm so sorry but neither of us are actually remembering any of it.  Just a few bits here and there and just what Anais told us just now” he placed his hand on Deblanc's knee.

“Alright if that's what you think is best”

“I do and I wish we could at least be friends but I can't put my family in harm's way over a mistake I made”

“Mistake?” the word cut through Deblanc “I didn't mean you but what we did...”

“Was love!  That's what we did we loved one another and I may not remember everything but I do know what I felt for you” Deblanc rose from the bed and headed for the door “Deblanc please don't leave it like this.”

He was in tears when Fiore came to him and wrapped his arms around him “At least I'll know you're not alone.  I think she really cares for you and maybe she's what you need.  Take care of yourself”

The door opened and Deblanc stepped outside first “Alright I'll take your offer”

“Wise choice and I know it's not an easy one”

Anais stepped to Fiore “What do we do now?”

“We can go home and if you'd like we can discuss this further and I'll tell you everything from beginning to now.  But I don't want you to ever believe I lied about loving you.  And I love our life we have together and I'd give anything to forget the truth and just live in it with you.  But maybe it's better this way I don't want to see you get destroyed. I couldn't go on”

He accepted her into his arms and they held one another.  Fiore knew he'd never question the decision he made but he also knew he'd never stop dreaming of Deblanc and the love they once shared.


	19. Epilogue

Four years later...

The waves lashed violently against the rocks the cold and bitter wind whipped around Deblanc and Sky as they walked down the shoreline arm and arm.  They had built themselves a wonderful life complete with a child of their own, a little girl Azalea she was running in front of them in her rain boots and yellow slicker.  The hood came down and her long dark brown locks were being blown by the wind.  She ran back to her father “Daddy look at this rock I found” her British accent very much like Deblanc's and she had his brown eyes he marveled at her each and everyday.  He picked her up and held her high on his side “Lets put that hood back up it's cold out here darling don't want you catching a cold”

They were headed back to their home a little cottage on the shore on the opposite end of the country.  Sky took Azalea and laid down in their bed her second pregnancy was taking a lot out of her.  Deblanc sat down in his recliner in front of the fireplace.  He did that very often and he watched the embers burn and the flames dance it put him in a trance.  And it took him back to his memories of Fiore.  Though Sky had given him their address and he wrote Fiore dozens of letters but never sent them and he never told Sky but finally managed to remember everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was my way of keeping Deblanc alive, but I am hopeful they'll be seen in Season 2! Thank you for having the patience to read all of this. I hope you enjoyed it <3


End file.
